INFILTRATION
by Eun Ri Lee
Summary: Memasuki dunia orang lain yang jelas berbeda dengan jalur hidupku yang lalu. Membuatku mempelajari banyak hal... "Terkadang dunia jauh berbalik dari apa yang kita harapkan" Kau menyusun kalimat itu memberi respon berlebihan untuk ku cerna di dalam otak. Benarkah? Jika seperti itu adanya... Haruskah ku gagalkan mengharapkanmu untuk ku miliki? – Kim Jongin – #summary gagal - -
1. Chapter 1

**INFILTRATION . Chap 1**

**By : Ay**

**Pair : KaiSoo, SuDi, HanSoo, KrisSoo *di hajar masa XD**

**Maint Cast :**

**- Do Kyungsoo / Kyungsoo**

**- Kim Jongin / Kai**

**- Wu Yifan / Kris**

**- Kim Joonmyun / Suho**

**- Xi Luhan / Luhan**

**Genre : Buta genre -_-**

**Rated : Gak bisa di bilang T, bisa jadi T**

**Kai POV**

Suara riuh terdengar dari ambang pintu di ujung sana. Yah... Sebuah ruangan yang terdapat papan keterangan "Headmaster Room". Aku hanya menyunggingnkan senyum ketika melihat ukiran pintu itu

Tapi tidak gila juga aku tersenyum karna hal tersebut, melainkan... Merutuki kebodohan anak-anak di dalam sana, hingga harus menerima cuap-cuap nyaring Yang Mulia Kang karna tertangkap razia saat terjadi pertarungan antar sekolah kemarin

Pertarungan yang sudah biasa terjadi di setiap jam pulang sekolah di kawasan terminal Dongdaegu. Adu jitu tersebut melibatkan beberapa nama perguruan ternama khusus namja di Korea Selatan. Termasuk...

**GENUINE**, perguruan di mana tempatku bersekolah. Yang di dalamnya, semua murid jelas mengenalku sebagai Kai, sang leader dari geng **Black Pearl.** Geng yang mendapat legalisasi menyeramkan sekaligus terguncingkan di mata para dewan guru

Meski mendapat banyak pertentangan dari semua kalangan di sekitar kami, itu bukanlah suatu masalah yang berarti. Karna bagi kami... Harga Diri Di Lihat Dari Tolak Ukur Kekuatan !

Hey... Ayolah... Jangan berfikir ini berlebihan ! Karna bagi pria seperti kita, itu namanya kesenangan tersendiri

"Kai...!"

Aku berbalik ketika suara menyeru namaku. Terlihat Chen menghampiriku dengan raut kesal setelah keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah

"Ish ! Kau begitu menyebalkan eoh ! Disaat kami tersaring razia, kau malah berdiri cengo disini ! Leader macam apa kau huh ?!"

**BUG**

Bogeman telak mendarat di ujung pelipis kananku. Aku tersungkur kesamping dan terhuyung hingga jatuh menatap lantai koridor. Hanya sekilas ku usap air merah yang telah mengalir deras disana, lalu mencoba bangkit mensejajarkan wajahku untuk menghadap namja yang tak seberapa tinggi ini

"huh... Cih !" Hujatku to the point di hadapannya. Apa itu salah? Itu juga termasuk kekesalanku atas tindak gegabahnya saat itu

"kau b*ngs*t !"

**GDBUG**

**BRAK**

Datang kali ini lebih dari beruntun bogeman dari tangan Chen melayang untukku. Semuanya refleks membuatku hanya mampu menggulung badan diatas dinginnya lantai. Hingga terjun beribu bulir darah dari beberapa titik sensitive di wajahku

**BRAK**

"HENTIKAN !"

Teriak keras seseorang yang berdiri diatasku. Nampak namja jakung, berparas blesteran yang sudah ku duga itu adalah Kris... Semi leader dari geng **Black Pearl** yang sudah ku anggap sebagai saudara sendiri

"apa dengan begini semuanya terselesaikan ?! Jaga emosimu di dalam kawasan sendiri ! Lampiaskan semuanya pada musuh di peratarungan nanti ! Kita adalah keluarga ! Jangan bertindak bodoh dan gegabah lagi seperti kemarin jika kalian tak ingin hal seperti ini terulang kembali ! Ck ! Bodoh !"

Hujat Kris habis-habisan didepan semua anggota **Black Pearl** yang tadi sehabis keluar dari ruang KepSek. Kesempatan ini kubuat untuk mendirikan tubuhku. Tanpa melihat suasana lagi, aku langsung berlari menemui Chen dan menaruh balas tinjuku padanya

**BUG**

Tepat ! Pukulan cukup keras itu mengenai sudut bibir kirinya...

"Kai ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?!"

**PLAK**

Ganti tangan kekar Kris menampar pipiku guna menyadarkan kekalapanku barusan... Aku hanya terdiam. Karna sebelumnya, Kris tak pernah berringan tangan padaku... Apalagi Chen... Namja yang menjabat sebagai stalker untuk geng musuh yang sudah setia berpihak di geng **Black Pearl** selama satu tahun ini

"jika kau masih tetap seperti ini... Aku keluar dari Black Pearl sekarang juga"

"Kris..."

"apa berartinya kami di matamu Kai...? Karna jabatan tertinggi, Keegoisanmu telah membutakan indra penglihatanmu sendiri !"

Aku tertegun mendengar penuturannya. Badanku terasa kaku ketika gambar kekecewaan terpancar di mata elang nya... Apa sebegitu dalamnya aku berbuat salah selama ini pada anggota gengku sendiri?

"Kris... Ku mohon..."

Pintaku yang tak mendapat sedikit gubrisan darinya... Terlebih mereka... Tatapan mereka hanya mehujaniku secara tajam... Mulai ku rasakan aura awal perpecahan dari kubuh ini...

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki ku buat lamban menuju rumah. Semenit telah berlalu untuk bell pulang sekolah. Tidak ada jalan agar sampai rumah selain menaiki kereta di terminal Dongdaegu. Meski ancaman bahaya kusadari mulai terasa mencekam nyawaku

Aku berbalik ketika mendengar petak kaki lainnya di belakang punggungku. Sepi... Tak ada siapapun, hanya ada gerbong-gerbong tua yang tak terpakai lagi. Ku gidikkan bahu tanda tak perduli

**SREEK**

Sontak aku langsung membuat ancang-ancang serangan seraya membalikkan badan kembali. Suara itu terdengar jelas... sebuah langkah seseorang yang seperti tersandung benda semacam kertas... Koran? Yah... Tadi terlihat Koran di atas bangku penunggu disana, tapi sekarang? Apakah iya, tumpukan Koran sebanyak itu bisa jatuh karna tertiup angin?

**BRAK**

Tubuhku langsung terjungkal ke tanah berbatu. Pening seketika menyambar kepala ini... Sedetik kemudian pandanganku menjadi kabur...

**Tes..**

Kuhirup bau anyir dari cairan merah yang mengalir dari kepala bagian belakang. Kupegang dan kurasakan sensasi perih menyakitkan disana... Mata ini kupaksa untuk memastikan, apakah benar... Cairan merah yang kini melamuri telapakku adalah darah?

"hey leader ! Hahaha..."

Kepalaku sontak mendongak. Menatap seringai iblis dari garis-garis bibirnya...

"kau Kim Jongin kan? Sang leader dari geng pengecut, Black Pearl ?!"

Tiba-tiba rasa teramat berat mengelabuhi tubuhku tatkala aku ingin bediri. Kutahan sakit yang begitu luar biasa disekitar kepalaku ini... Tanpa sengaja, ekor mata ku menatap sebalok kayu yang terselimuti darah... Kuyakini itu ialah darah yang bersumber dari kepalaku

Meski susah payah, aku harus tetap melihat... Siapa sosok itu. Dan ketika gerakan perlahan kepala ini mulai mendongak, nampak wajah yang sudah tak asing lagi untukku. Kim Hyonbin... Ketua geng **Daemon** dari sekolah **DAFFODIL** yang sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutan geng kami

"kau yang pengecut !" Ucapku lirih namun kupastikan masih bisa ia dengar

Namun... Ia hanya balas menyeringai lebih lebar... Dan semakin membuatku jijik ketika cairan darah di balok kayu itu, ia jilati langsung dengan lidahnya

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Ia melangkah lebih dekat lagi padaku... Tapi kali ini kucoba untuk menahan diri dulu, guna mengumpulkan tenaga karna kesakitan yang masih terasa dikepala... Begitu pening...

"kalau kau bisa... Lawan aku bodoh..." Bisiknya

**BUG**

Amarahku memuncak dan dengan begitu saja, tanganku mampu meninju wajahnya padahal tubuhku masih terasa lemas

"kep*r*t ! hantam dia !"

**BRAKK**

**BUG**

**BUG**

Begitu seterusnya yang sama sekali tak kuduga jika ia membawa anak buahnya kesini... Hanya untuk menghajarku? Benar-benar pengecut...! Caciku dalam hati

Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa... Jika saja ia tak membuat kecurangan dengan menghantam kepalaku dengan balok kayu itu, sudah kupastikan... Wujudnya tak akan utuh, sedetik setelah ia memunculkan muka dihadapanku

Kabur...

Samar...

Perlahan-lahan rasa sakit akibat tendangan-tendangan itu tak terasa lagi... Teriak gemuruh itu juga tak terdengar lagi... Mataku sungguh berat untuk ku angkat... Hingga hanya bisa kuduga... Posisiku saat ini tak mempunyai daya untuk melawan belasan anggota **Daemon **ini, selain... Menyungkurkan badanku bagai trenggiling... Diatas kerikil-kerikil rel kereta api...

.

.

.

Serambi putih berterbangan tertiup angin... Putih... Bersih... Itulah kesan ruangan luas ini... Entah... Kini aku ada dimana... Hanya kehampaan yang kudapat ketika pertama kali mataku terbuka setelah kurasa begitu lama terkatup rapat

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Suara berat menggemai ruangan dimana kakiku berpijak. Saat mataku mulai menyorot tiap titik ruangan yang tak bersudut ini... Kosong... Tak ada siapapun kecuali aku...

"siapa kau ?!" Tanyaku meninggikan nada

"belum waktunya untukmu menginjakkan kaki disini ! Jadi... Segeralah untuk turun kembali"

Jawabnya yang semakin memperbesar suara... Jujur, bulu romaku meremang seketika

"m-maksudmu?"

**Ceeeeeeeesssssssssss**

**BRAKK**

"auuuuwwww !"

Pekikku kesakitan dan mengelus-elus bagian pantat yang dipaksa mencium tanah tanpa seizinku. Mataku membulat kala melihat dunia yang berbeda dari tempat di mana aku berdialog bersama sosok suara itu...

Hijau... Jalan... Manusia... Ramai... Inikah dunia yang manusia sebut bumi? Dan tadi... Apakah aku tidak berada di bumi? Lalu suara siapa itu ? Teka teki macam apa ini?

Aku berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian aneh tersebut. Berjalan lemah menuju sebuah bangku yang terletak dipinggir jalan... Tepat... Disamping kedai minuman instan

**BUG**

Hatiku langsung tercengang... Kenapa... Aku tidak bisa menduduki bangku ini? Apa yang salah dengan tubuhku? Kenapa... Tidak ada tertawaan untukku, padahal banyak manusia berlalu lalang disini. Setidaknya mereka menertawakanku karna terjatuh ditempat umum... Bukankah begitu?

**DEG**

Lagi-lagi harus susah payah ku telan salivaku sendiri. Ditempat aku berdiri sekarang, terdapat kaca resto tepat dihadapanku... Meskipun gelap... Harusnya tetap bisa memantulkan body diriku disanakan? Dan yang terlihat... Hanya ada pantulan para manusia yang bermondar-mandir didepanku saja... Aku tak nampak... Tak nampak lagi raut gagahku dibalik pantulan kaca...

"eoh! Chen!"

Sapaku ketika kebetulan Chen melewati trotoar ini. Tapi... Dia seolah tak mendengar, padahal ia tak memakai earphone... Dan juga... Kenapa telapakku tak bisa menempel pada bahunya saat ingin kutepuk?

Apa yang terjadi denganku...?

Aku hanyalah shadow yang tak nampak...

Dimana ragaku?

Jika memang aku sudah mati... Lalu kenapa Tuhan kembali mengirimku ke dunia ini? Dan...

Apa yang harus kuperbuat...?

**Skip Time**

**Kyungsoo POV**

Aku hanya bisa menunduk ketika hujatan demi hujatan itu tertuju padaku. Bullyan yang sudah biasa kuterima di jam pulang sekolah ini hanya mampu kuterima lapang dada. Apa kalian akan mengataiku bodoh? Bisa jadi...

Tapi apa kalian tahu siapa aku disini?...

Aku hanyalah murid beasiswa yang mendapat keberuntungan beruntun untuk bersekolah di perguruan seelit **DAFFODIL **ini...

Perguruan ternama yang hanya mau menampung murid-murid berkemampuan di atas rata-rata... Kebanyakan orang diluar sana, mengetahui jika murid **DAFFODIL** hanyalah dari keluarga kaya saja. Tapi sebenarnya, juga terdapat murid miskin sepertiku. Atau... Mungkin... hanya aku satu-satunya murid dari kalangan tak mampu disini...

"cih ! Mata bulatmu itu membuatku ingin muntah ! Enyahlah kau dari mataku !"

"namja tak tahu diri !"

"apa yang kau lakukan disana! Cepat pergi !"

**CPLUK**

Telur basi pertama tepat menyerbu kepalaku... Ku hitung untuk 2 detik saja...

**CPLUK**

Terjun telur basi kedua tepat mengenai seragamku...

Terus...

Terus...

Dan terus...

Hingga kedua anak pelempar telur basi pertama dan kedua itu, mempunyai pengikut yang bisa di bilang tidak sedikit. Aku hanya menundukkan kepala... Menahan isakan tangisku yang mulai pecah...

Sudah biasa... Jadi ku fikir, inilah satu-satunya jalan yang harus ku tempuh agar aku tak dapat peringatan pertama untuk di Drop Out kan dari sini...

**DEG**

Entah keberanian dari mana ku peroleh untuk mendongakkan kepala?

Tiba-tiba alisku seakan membentuk tatapan tajam hingga membuat anak-anak itu berhenti melempariku dengan telur basi. Mereka menatapku terheran-heran...

Jangankan mereka... Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku sekarang?

**BRAAKK**

Ku banting bangku disampingku ke muka kelas. Hingga tersisa reruntuhan rapuh dari besi besi, bahan asal bangku tersebut. Bukan... Bukan aku yang melakukannya... Ini semua diluar keja syarafku... Percayalah !

**BUG**

Tinju ku tepat mengenai wajah murid yang tadi melempar telur basi pertama untukku. Ingin rasa aku menghentikan pergerakanku sendiri... Tapi terasa berat hingga menimbulkan rasa kesusahan untu menguasai tubuhku sendiri

"Kyungsoo..."

Ucap seluruh isi kelas tak percaya... Akhirnya, tanganku yang tadinya kaku mulai melemah...

"bukan... Bukan aku..."

Lirihku... Namun mereka malah melangkah mundur, seakan takut untuk menghujatiku lagi

Kembali... Seakan aku adalah sebuah boneka yang di dalangi... Kini langkahku menuju keluar ruang kelas. Aku hanya menurut, mau dibawa kemana lagi tubuhku? Siapa yang menggerakkanku hingga sejauh ini?

**Tap**

Sajak langkahku berhenti tepat disebuah lapangan basket. Dimana banyak berkumpul anggota gangster paling ditakuti di seluruh penjuru sekolah... **Daemon**.

"eh- eh- eh—"

Bibirku seakan terkunci begitu saja. Hingga saat aku ingin mengucap lafal '_mianhae'_ pada Kim Hyonbin disana begitu susah...

Ku mohon... Siapapun kau... Jangan membuat ku berurusan dengan leader **Daemon **itu... Jerit hatiku

"kau?!"

Tanya Hyonbin seperti tak percaya ketika melihat tampangku... Ada apa?

Semua anggota **Daemon **hanya menatap satu sama lain... Sedang aku hanya berdiri kaku karna saking takutnya... Sebelum akhirnya aku sadar dan langsung berlari menjauhi mereka

"Chakkaman !"

Teriak namja yang kuyakini adalah salah satu anggota **Daemon **disana... Mati kau Kyungsoo !

Dengan keadaan tubuh yang biasa, entah apa maksud sang dalang ini... Begitu entengnya memutar balikkan tubuhku tanpa harus menunggu syarafku memerintahkannya

"kau salah orang Hyonbin ! Jika waktunya sudah tiba, maka aku akan menaruh balas dendam dengan tanganku sendiri"

Mataku membulat penuh... Kudekap mulutku rapat-rapat dengan telapak tangan... Kepalaku menggeleng dengan masih menatap ke tidak percayaan anggota **Daemon** untukku...

"bukan... Bukan aku... Sungguh..."

Lirihku terucap berulang kali... Semua murid **DAFFODIL** hanya melangkah mundur... Oh aku tahu... Ini memang tontonan yang manarik sekaligus... Mencekam nyawaku !

"bawa dia padaku !"

Titah Hyonbin pada bawahannya. Aku hanya melongo menatap kegarangan para pelajar nakal itu... Suhu tubuhku terasa naik dan terkadang menjadi dingin... Ingin rasanya aku pipis di celana, demi apapun... Percayalah... Aku hanya namja polos dan kuper, tak sebanding dengan namja beringas seperti para anggota **Daemon**. Jadi wajar jika aku... Merasa takut...

"lari bodoh !"

Sontak aku menoleh ke sisi kiri pipiku. Siapa yang membisikkan kata itu padaku? Tidak... Tak ada siapapun disampingku... Apakah aku mempunyai pengikut?

"tunggu apa lagi?! Lari !"

Tanpa kurasa apa-apa sebelumnya... Ini benar-benar menakjubkan ! Sejak kapan aku mampu berlari secepat ini ? Sejak kapan aku bisa memanjat pagar sekolah setinggi 2 meter itu tanpa menginjaki anak tangga ? Sejak kapan aku punya nyali sebesar ini ? Sejak kapan hatiku terasa bebas dan bibir ini dengan mudahnya mengukis senyum yang entah karna apa... Kebahagiaan itu menyusup ke dalam hati ?

"hosh... hosh... hosh..."

Deru nafasku menggebu... Kusandarkan punggung tubuhku di batang pohon yang cukup besar. Yakin... Anggota **Daemon** sudah terlampau jauh untuk ku hindari...

**PUG**

"oeekk... oeekk..."

Mual di perut terasa ketika ada sesuatu yang mengguncang hebatkan tubuhku...

"gwenchana ?"

Aku hanya melambaikan tangan tanda tidak apa-apa.

Mwo?! Suara siapa itu?

"mungkin belum terbiasa... Jadi wajar jika kau merasa mual saat aku keluar dari tubuhmu... Mianhae..."

Apa?! Keluar dari tubuhku? O_O

Wajahku langsung berbalik kedepan. Dan...

Mataku seakan di beri kemanjaan Tuhan akan pertunjukan yang ada di hadapanku sekarang... Manisnya...

"m-maksudmu ?!" Tanyaku lebay kala sudah tersadar

"kau satu-satunya manusia yang bisa melihatku... Jadi... Bisakah kau membantuku, Do Kyungsoo?"

"kau tahu namaku?!"

"aku tahu semua tentangmu, karna aku bisa menyelundup dan mengetahui apa saja yang ada pada dirimu... Hanya ragamulah yang bisa ku masuki... Kau satu-satunya harapanku..."

"kau...? Arwah...? Ommo..."

"eh...eh...eh... Jangan pingsan pabbbo! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku bersumpah!"

Jelasnya dengan memberi V-sign di samping wajah manisnya...

"kenapa harus aku?" Tanyaku dengan nada penyesalan

"haduh~ Bukankah tadi sudah kujelaskan! Eh! Ternyata... Wajahmu juga sedikit mirip denganku meski tanpa harus kususupi"

Dahiku berkerut bingung, "lalu?"

"berpura-puralah menjadi diriku... Hanya sebentar dan bantu aku hingga menemukan ragaku kembali, karna jika tidak... Aku selamanya akan menjadi seperti ini... Kau tahu? Tuhan saja tidak menerima arwahku disana... Karna kematian yang kualami tidaklah wajar... Dia ingin aku berubah..."

"Maka dari itu, dia memberiku waktu agar bisa menemukan ragaku, dan menyuruhku untuk menata hidupku dari awal lagi... Agar menjadi lebih baik... Tidak menjadi ketua gangster yang beringas... Remaja labil yang selalu mengikuti balap liar di tiap malam berlangsung... Membantah semua perkataan orang-orang yang lebih tua... Aku ingin berubah... Bantu aku Kyungsoo..."

"tapi... Apa benar aku bisa melihat hantu?"

"Kyungsoo! seriuslah! Waktu yang ku punya tidaklah banyak!"

"oh Tuhan... Ini sungguh gila..."

"Kyungsoo..."

"nde! Jangan seperti itu... Bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah hantu yang sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah jahat!"

"tidak akan!" Balas arwah ini mantap

"geure... Lalu, bagaimana dengan kehidupanku?"

"tidak lama kau menjadi diriku... Hanya 1 minggu saja..."

"sekolahku...?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk wajahku sendiri. Arwah itu juga nampak berfikir...

"kau pindah sekolah saja! Jika semua kembali seperti semula, kau bisa jadi dirimu sendiri... Bersekolah di GENUINE tanpa harus mendapat bullyan dari teman-temanmu di DAFFODIL"

"ah... Apa nanti tidak rumit setelah kita menjalaninya?"

"tidak ! jika kau masih berada di jalur skripsi yang kubuat ! Arrasseo?"

"baiklah..."

Balas ku sambil menjulurkan tanganku padanya. Ia hanya menatapnya, lalu balik menatap manic mataku secara dalam. Aku hanya memiringkan kepala... Lalu ikut-ikutan melihatnya secara intens hingga tanpa sadar, ekspresiku ini berlebihan dalam cara memandangnya

"mianhae..."

Sesalku. Aku juga heran... Sejak kapan aku berani berdialog dengan seseorang? Ah~ ani... Hantu? Oh... Malangnya nasibku... Baru pertama kalinya aku mempunyai teman, dan itu adalah HANTU

"jangan anggap aku sebagai hantu !"

"kau bisa tahu?" Dia hanya memutar bola matanya malas... Hey~ Tidak tahu diri sekali ia?! Gelagatnya seperti manusia saja

"namamu siapa?!" Tanyaku berteriak, namun ia tak membalas... Hanya berjalan sok cool menyebrang jalan tanpa menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan... Dasar hantu sombong!

"aku mendengarnya!" Suaranya tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang

"eoh?! Kau mengerikan sekali ! maka dari itu, siapa namamu?!" Solotku

"besok saja... Di chap 2, kau akan tahu..."

Yah Udin... TBC dulu yah Readers Imoooouuuutttzzzssss :D


	2. Chapter 2

**INFILTRATION . Chap 2**

**By : Ay**

**Pair : KaiSoo, SuDi, HanSoo, KrisSoo *di hajar masa XD**

**Maint Cast :**

**- Do Kyungsoo / Kyungsoo**

**- Kim Jongin / Kai**

**- Wu Yifan / Kris**

**- Kim Joonmyun / Suho**

**- Xi Luhan / Luhan**

**Genre : Buta genre -_-**

**Rated : Gak bisa di bilang T, bisa jadi T**

**Note : Gak masuk akal -_-**

**Author POV**

**Sedikit Reka Ulang**

Kai berjalan dengan fikiran yang terus bergelayut dalam otaknya. Tentang apa yang sedang terjadi padanya sekarang….

Jatuh …. Dari suatu tempat yang juga belum ia kenali sebelumnya. Dan terdengar suara-suara yang mengajukan kata-kata untuknya… Siapakah itu?

Meski kini ia telah sadar bahwa raganya tak menyatu dengan rohnya sendiri… Meski ia tahu bahwa tak ada satupun yang bisa melihat ataupun mengenali dirinya kembali… Kai masih tertekan akan kebingungan yang kini menimpa dirinya

"apakah ini sebuah peringatan…?"

Tanyanya lebih untuk diri sendiri…

"apakah Tuhan ingin menghukumku?"

Pikirannya kembali yang membuat kegaduhan dalam otaknya…

"Yah…. Ini kesempatan untukku ! Dan aku harus berjuang agar bisa kembali seperti dulu !"

Ucapnya mantap yang entah tiba-tiba saja mendapat pemikiran semacam itu

"eoh? Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Kai dengan nada bingung

"_temukan seseorang yang sesungguhnya itu adalah bagian dari hidupmu. Berjuanglah bersamanya agar menemukan ragamu yang hilang…. Belum waktunya kau mati sekarang, karna masih ada tugas untukmu…. Ialah... menjaga bagian dari hidupmu itu"_

**DEG**

Telapak Kai langsung menutup kedua telinganya. Suara itu begitu saja terdengar yang ia juga tak tahu berasal dari mana. Matanya mulai melirik alam sekitar… Tak ada yang mencurigakan. Hanya terdapat banyak manusia yang berlalu lalang mengisi jalanan ibu kota yang mereka pun juga tak bisa melihatnya

"hah! Aku bisa gila !"

Teriak Kai frustasi…. Tapi tetap saja tak ada satupun yang mendengarnya, kecuali… Bagian dari hidupnya tersebut ... Namun, jika Kai bisa menemukannya

"cih ! Mata bulatmu itu membuatku ingin muntah ! Enyahlah kau dari mataku !"

"namja tak tahu diri !"

"apa yang kau lakukan disana! Cepat pergi !"

Suara gaduh itu memancing perhatian Kai tatkala sedang berjalan didepan sebuah gedung sekolah. Alisnya langsung menatap tajam papan nama sekolah yang terpampang tinggi disebuah tembok yang besar… **DAFFODIL Senior High School**

Ia teringat bahwasannya sekolah itu adalah perguruan dimana tempat musuh bebuyutannya bersarang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan gangster **Daemon**. Kai merasa tertarik dan mulai menembus sisi pagar sekolah yang masih tertutup

Dan tepat di sebuah koridor… Terdapat banyak segerombolan para siswa didepan suatu ruang kelas. Kai langsung menembus kerumunan itu tanpa mengalami kesulitan. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat seorang namja di bully habis-habisan oleh seluruh teman sekelasnya

**CPLUK**

CPLUK

Suara yang berasal dari pecahnya telur basi menghujani namja kecil itu... Apa ini sudah jam pulang? Kenapa tidak ada satupun guru yang melerainya? Batin Kai

Kai hanya terpaku memandang apa yang terjadi disana. Namun seketika hatinya merasa sesak sendiri, karna tak melihat perlawanan sedikitpun dari namja yang masih saja menundukkan kepalanya itu

Tanpa BaBiBu, Kai langsung menghampiri namja tersebut. Dengan muka yang geram dan langkah yang ia lebarkan...

**Wush~**

Tubuh Kai terhenyak saat arwahnya mampu menembus tubuh kecil itu. Beberapa detik ia terdiam, mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi tak berlangsung lama, emosinya kembali meruak. Hingga dengan garang, Kai mampu mendongakkan kepala namja kecil itu yang sebagian tubuhnya bisa ia kuasai

**BRAKK**

Tangan Kai... Yah itu pergerakan arwah tangan Kai untuk melempar kursi ke muka kelas... Hanya saja... Melalui perantara tubuh mungil... Do Kyungsoo

(setelah itu ada di chap 1 ya sampe dialog KaiSoo-nya... Gak mau copy nanti kepanjangan)

.

.

.

**Skip Time**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari menggulung dan menampilkan serambi gelapnya malam. Hembusan angin menerpa wajah bening Kyungsoo di depan gerbang sebuah gedung sekolah...

**GENUINE Senior High School**

Tangannya yang mungil ia gunakan untuk memegang besi pagar itu. Menempelkan pucuk hidungnya di salah satu tiang pagar dengan mata yang terus menerawang jauh tentang keadaan di dalam sekolah tersebut

"kita akan memulainya besok..."

Ucap suatu bayangan di sebelah kanan Kyungsoo. Bukannya Kyungsoo tak mendengar, hanya saja... Kini ia berfikir... Benarkah apa yang ia lakukan setelah ini?

Membuat kebohongan dengan berpura-pura menjadi manusia lain.. Terelebih, manusia itu adalah ketua gangster dari sekolah yang sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutan untuk sekolahnya sendiri. Jika itu terjadi... Maka Kyungsoo mendapat cap PENGHIANAT

"penghianat? Apa selama ini, kau juga ikut dalam pertarungan antar pelajar itu? Apa selama ini, kau juga mendukung pertarungan tersebut?"

Tanya sang arwah Kai yang memang sudah tahu dengan apa yang Kyungsoo fikirkan

Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan posisi yang tak berubah. Dia malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan arwah itu dengan bersuara... Yang sampai sekarang, Kyungsoo belum di beri tahu namanya -_-. Lagipula, tanpa di suarakan pun, arwah yang bernama Kai itu pasti tahu apa yang Kyungsoo batinkan

"karna beasiswamu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. Kini kepalanya menundukkan rautnya yang berubah malas... Namun masih dengan mimic yang menenangkan bagi setiap yang melihatnya

"hanya kau yang bisa membantuku, Kyungsoo..." Pinta Kai terkesan egois

"tapi kenapa harus aku?"

Kai terdiam. Ia hanya menatap mata Kyungsoo yang mulai menggenangkan air mata...

"aku juga tak mengerti... Ini sudah menjadi garis yang di tetapkan Tuhan untuk kita..."

"dan aku akan membohongi banyak orang..." Sambung Kyungsoo

Lalu Kai bertanya lagi, "apa kau tidak pernah berbohong sebelumnya?"

"tapi tidak sefatal ini..."

"aku akan membalas apa yang kau lakukan selama ini padaku... Lagipula, apa kau tidak berfikir? Sebenarnya Tuhan sudah tahu bahwa kita bisa melalui semuanya... Hanya saja, Dia ingin melihat perjuangan kita... Terlebih aku"

Lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo hanya mematung...

"kenapa harus kita yang berjuang? Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

Tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Kai. Kai memilih diam... Bukan berarti ia lupa dengan apa yang suara itu serukan padanya... Mengenai '_bagian dari hidupnya'_. Tapi... Kai tidak mau gegabah untuk mengartikan itu, apalagi memberitahukannya pada Kyungsoo

"aku akan menjadi sahabat untukmu... Aku akan menjadi pelipur lara bagimu karna rasa rindu yang menyerang ketika kau bermimpi hidup bahagia di surga bersama kedua orang tuamu... Aku takkan membiarkan kau membuat sungai air mata di pipimu lagi... Aku akan membuatmu tersenyum karna kau ada di sampingku..."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat, seperti terdapat kilauan cahaya... Padahal itu, seembun air mata yang memantulkan cahaya lampu di jalanan. Janji-janji Kai tersebut seakan menjawab semua do'a Kyungsoo selama ini...

Kyungsoo... Sang namja pendiam yang tak pernah memiliki sahabat...

Kyungsoo, yang sudah dari kecil seakan di bunuh secara perlahan akan rindu pada orang tuanya karna di tinggal mati...

Kyungsoo, yang selalu menangis karna cerca'an menimpa dirinya secara bertubi...

Kyungsoo, yang tak pernah tersenyum bahagia karna seseorang selama ini...

Perisai air matanya seketika pecah mengingat semua hal itu...

"ini seperti mimpi... hiiks... hiiks..."

Kai hanya memandang senduh ke arah Kyungsoo yang tengah terisak. Kai lelah... Lelah menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo bahwa ini, memang sebuah realita kehidupan mereka...

Ini takdir... Yang Kai pun tak berani berkata 'telah memahaminya'...

Mengapa harus dia...? Dan kenapa harus Kyungsoo yang mau menerima arwahnya...? Padahal setelah Kai berdiri sebagai arwah... Setiap kali ia berjalan dan menabrak seseorang, maka ia akan terpental jatuh. Tapi kenapa tidak dengan tubuh Kyungsoo? Seribu kali Kai mempertanyakan itu... Hanya satu kata sebagai jawabannya... Takdir... Hanya takdir... Yang siapapun tak bisa menjabarkannya kecuali Tuhan

.

.

.

**Esoknya..**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bergegas merapikan rambutnya yang basah sehabis mandi. Semalam... Ia tidur di appartement kecilnya sendiri. Memang Kai mengajak Kyungsoo untuk tinggal di appartementnya, tapi Kyungsoo menolak

Dan yah... Sampai pagi ini pun, Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya saling memanggil dengan sebutan 'KAU' bukan dengan nama panggilan mereka yang sesungguhnya. Bagaimana bisa memanggil dengan nama? Kai saja sok misterius dengan tidak memberi tahu namanya pada Kyungsoo. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo balas dendam, tak mau berbicara pada Kai

"hey...! Apa kau ini tuli eoh ?! Liat jam berapa sekarang em? Bell masuk di sekolahku lebih awal daripada di Daffodil ! Jangan buang-buang waktu ! Cepat berangkat !"

Kyungsoo tak memperdulikan Kai yang teriak-teriak tak karuan di dalam kamarnya. Yah... Bagaimana terdengar bising? Karna Kyungsoo memakai earphone yang meninggikan volume suaranya agar tak mendengar ocehan Kai lagi. Dan Kai pun mana mungkin bisa memegang kabel earphone dan mencopotnya? Menjitak kepala Kyungsoo saja tidak bisa -,,-

"huh! Do Kyungsoo!"

"wae" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang amat teramat sangat datarnya

"kau harus masuk sekolah sekarang !"

**PUG**

'mwo' Batin Kyungsoo ketika arwah Kai ikut menyelundup di dalam tubuhnya. Matanya tentu saja membulat seperti biasa. Tangannya bergerak cepat menyambar ransel di samping ranjang, kakinya langsung melebar 2 kali lipat dari langkah yang biasa ia gunakan...

Arwah Kai... Membawa tubuh Kyungsoo berlari begitu cepat tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya... Dan itu mengundang tatapan aneh orang-orang yang melihat si Kyungsoo-nya

**PUG**

"oekk... oekk..."

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo merasa mual karna arwah Kai yang sulit terbiasa ia rasakan ketika keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia langsung menyandarkan tangan kanannya untuk bertumpu pada batang pohon di halaman sekolah

"dasar pabbo !" Hujat Kyungsoo dengan memasang raut sebal. Kai yang berdiri di depannya hanya memberi cengiran kuda lumping

"kita mulai..." Ucap Kai

**PUG**

Huh~~ Kai kembali lagi menyelundupkan arwahnya pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Yang Kyungsoo harus lakukan sekarang hanyalah meredam emosinya, karna jika tidak... Kelelahan yang luar biasa akan menjamah tubuhnya. Dan itu memberi poin + + kedongkollannya untuk arwah menyebalkan itu

"Kai...?"

Kyungsoo jelas terkejut ketika seorang namja menghampirinya dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Wajar... Karna saat arwah Kai menguasai separuh tubuh Kyungsoo, maka raut Kyungsoo seperti bukan Kyungsoo lagi, melainkan... Kim Jongin, nama asli Kai. Dan... Kai yang menguasai 50% tubuh Kyungsoo membuat pergerakan seolah-olah, Kyungsoo memanglah Kai yang sudah 2 hari ini hilang dari sekolah

"hey Chanyeol... Apa ada urusan denganku?" Ini suara Kai, bukan Kyungsoo !

"huh... Kemana saja kau 2 hari ini? Apa kau benar-benar ingin keluar dari Black Pearl? Kris mencarimu !"

Wajah Kyungsoo yang tersusupi Kai langsung berubah serius. Tanpa menanyakan, di mana Kris menunggunya, Kai langsung bisa membaca fikiran Chanyeol dan membawa tubuh Kyungsoo menuju taman belakang sekolah. Di rasa, Kai lebih pintar jadi arwah ketimbang jadi manusia #KaiNgelemparWajanKeMukaAy

.

.

.

Sejak Kai memulai langkah pertamanya menuju segerombolan anggota **Black Pearl**, Kris yang pertama kali mendirikan badan guna melihat jika Kai benar-benar datang. Ini sungguh luar biasa... Bahkan tak ada satupun yang curiga jika ini bukanlah Kai, melainkan wujud yang lain

"kemana saja kau 2 hari ini?" Tanya Kris dingin, ia terlihat meredam emosinya

"maafkan aku atas kejadian kemarin..." Balas Kai

"sudah itu lupakan saja. Sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan pada Hyonbin beserta pengikutnya?"

Kai yang menyusupi tubuh Kyungsoo jelas kaget "m-maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kemarin, kau menghampiri Hyonbin dan menantangnya?"

Kai langsung mengingat kejadian kemarin saat pertama kali ia berhasil menyusupi Kyungsoo. Tak perlu menunggu Kai yang terlihat akan berfikir cukup lama, Kris langsung bangkit dan membawa sebalok kayu ditangan kanannya. Begitupun dengan anggota **Black Pearl **yang lain...

Seperti, Chen, Xiumin, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao, Lay mereka adalah anggota inti. Sedang puluhan yang lainnya hanya sebagai anggota biasa yang di buat untuk memperkuat demi nama sekolah mereka juga – itu yang mereka pikirkan –

"Kris... Biarkan saja" Kata Kai

"what? Maksudmu?"

"kalian sudah cukup di sini untuk pertarungannya... Biar nanti aku saja yang menyelesaikannya sendiri"

"hey Kai...! Apa yang kau katakan?"

**BRAAKK**

Belum sempat arwah Kai ingin menjawab, tiba-tiba saja tubuh yang Kai gunakan (Kyungsoo) ambruk ke tanah. Arwah Kai yang masih berdiri di buat cengo melihat Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri. Refleks raut khawatir menjamah firasatnya... Namun tiba-tiba... Dada Kai terasa sesak...

Ia sentuh dada kirinya yang berdenyut keras dan perih...

Sementara anggota **Black Pearl** menggotong tubuh Kyungsoo menuju UKS. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?

.

.

.

Kai yang sudah membuat wajahnya murung 2 jam'an ini, setelah kejadian pingsannya Kyungsoo di depan anggota **Black Pearl. **Itu jelas membuat images Kai yang tadinya tangguh, jadi luntur karna kejadian tersebut

Bagaimana bisa? Di saat Kai kini menekuk-nekuk wajahnya penuh kekesalan, Kyungsoo malah terlihat sumringah. Bermain tebak-tebak nasip dengan memetik satu per satu kelopak bunga matahari tentang... Seseorang yang baru saja membuatnya merasa melayang

"jodoh... tidak... jodoh... tidak... jodoh..."

Gumam Kyungsoo sambil menceburkan kakinya ke kolam ikan di sebuah taman komplek

"jangan menghayal jika kau bisa mendapatkan Kris !"

Hujat Kai terdengar sinis di balik punggung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya... "Sirik" Sengolnya dengan berbisik

"aku bukannya sirik ! Tapi sekedar memberi tahu sebelum akhirnya kau menangis lagi !"

"tukang nguping !" Maki Kyungsoo dalam hati yang sudah terdengar oleh Kai. Tapi Kai tak mau menyahutinya yang ia yakini, nanti malah terjadi pertarungan sengit antara ia dan Kyungsoo

Jadi... Alasan kenapa Kyungsoo pingsan adalah... Karna tak kuatnya mata Kyungsoo menatap ke tampanan dan kegagahan Kris yang selama ini menjadi eluh-eluhan para yeoja di sekolahnya. Melihat sosok Kris sedekat itu... Mencium aroma manly yang menyeruak meski tak berada dalam jarak 5 cm darinya... Kyungsoo benar-benar terpesona...

Sedang Kai... Merasakan sakit di dada kirinya, juga karna hal tersebut... Merasakan bagaimana bahagianya Kyungsoo ketika mendapat rasa yang membuncah-buncah untuk Kris... Kai merasa sakit hati... Amat dalam... Yang itupun belum ia rasakan sebelumnya. Meski ia, berusaha menolak perasaan itu walau pada dirinya sekalipun...

"Kai ! Kau mau kemana?"

Tanya Kyungsoo yang Kai juga mendengar, ia menyebut nama panggilannya disana

Arwah Kai hanya berlalu begitu saja... Namun Kyungsoo masih saja menyerukan namanya

"bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan selalu di sampingku?!" Teriak Kyungsoo yang ini, jelas membuat langkah Kai berhenti...

'_tapi jika menjadi seperti ini... Aku lebih memilih mati saja dari awal...'_ Batin Kai dan seterusnya masih melangsungkan langkah kakinya meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri di taman itu..

Dan dari kejauhan... Terdapat seseorang tengah menatap Kyungsoo terheran-heran... Bagaimana bisa namja kecil itu berteriak-teriak sendiri tanpa ada objek yang ia tuju... Otaknya yang cerdas pun, tak mampu mencerna semuanya dengan baik

Tapi... Kai yang berwujud ghaib jelas tahu keberadaan sepupu kandunganya tersebut... Kai sangat merutuki mulut Kyungsoo yang tak bisa diam memanggil-manggil namanya dari sana... Tapi mood Kai benar-benar buruk, jadi ia tak mau ambil pusing lagi lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya

– **TBC –**

**Mian, yg baca Love Really Hurts, Ay pundungin dulu. Otak ane masih berasap gegara ni FF -,,-**


	3. Chapter 3

**INFILTRATION . Chap 3**

**By : Ay**

**Pair : KaiSoo, SuDi, HanSoo, KrisSoo *di hajar masa XD**

**Maint Cast :**

**- Do Kyungsoo / Kyungsoo**

**- Kim Jongin / Kai**

**- Wu Yifan / Kris**

**- Kim Joonmyun / Suho**

**- Xi Luhan / Luhan**

**Genre : Buta genre -_- (tapi aseli fantasy beuh~)**

**Rated : Gak bisa di bilang T, bisa jadi T**

**Note : Gak masuk akal -_-**

_Tapi... Kai yang berwujud ghaib jelas tahu keberadaan sepupu kandunganya tersebut... Kai sangat merutuki mulut Kyungsoo yang tak bisa diam memanggil-manggil namanya dari sana... Tapi mood Kai benar-benar buruk, jadi ia tak mau ambil pusing lagi lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya_

.

.

.

**Author POV**

**Esoknya..**

Suho berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya dengan bawaan banyak seperti biasa. Kali ini berkas-berkas yang ia siapkan untuk event anniversary sekolah tahun ke 23. Yang nantinya tepat pukul 3 sore waktu setempat, ia sendirilah yang memimpin rapat tersebut

Sebelum Suho betul-betul memasuki ruang ketua osis-nya, tak sengaja ia melihat seorang namja yang tengah berjalan di persimpangan koridor. Awalnya biasa, tapi setelah Suho melihat bahwa raut namja itu tak asing di ingatannya, ia langsung berhenti untuk memutar kunci pintu

"bukankah itu namja yang kemarin berteriak-teriak sendiri di taman?"

Tanyanya sendiri ketika namja kecil itu semakin mendekat di mana tempat ia berdiri sekarang

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Langkah itu semakin terdengar jelas... Karna di lorong koridor itu masih sepi akan murid-murid. Wajar saja, karna memang saat ini masih di katakan terlalu pagi untuk berada di sekolah

Suho seketika terpatung memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang menunduk sambil berjalan. Hatinya seakan ribut sendiri melihat apa yang kini ia tatap. Dag dig dug tak karuan, dan ingin rasanya Suho meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Karena?... Namja berbahu sempit itu... Do Kyungsoo

Tunggu... Lalu di mana Kai?

Kenapa Suho melihatnya tak seperti kebanyakan orang saat melihat Kyungsoo di sekolah ini?

Yap... Yang kini Suho lihat adalah wajah asli Kyungsoo. Ini bukanlah kesalahan yang terjadi pada retina mata Suho. Karna jika ia melihat raut Kai di sana, sebagai sepupu ataupun saudara tua dari Kai, dia pasti akan memberhentikan perjalanan Kai lalu memberinya nasihat demi nasihat karna banyak sekali kasus yang menimpa saudaranya tersebut

Lama Suho menatap Kyungsoo yang berjalan, akhirnya ia menghela nafas kelegaan setelah Kyungsoo hilang dari pandangannya. Tak pernah ia mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan pada yeoja maupun para namja cantik di tempat manapun itu

Bibir Suho langsung mengembangkan senyuman tak jelas... Beberapa menit yang lalu, adalah waktu terkonyol yang pernah ia rasakan... Padahal selama ini, detik demi detik kehidupannya selalu ia buat serius sampai-sampai... Dalam mata pelajaranpun, ia mendapat rangking tertinggi. Berbeda dengan Kai yang juga satu angkatan dengannya tapi berbeda kelas. Karna Suho masuk dalam kelas unggulan di **GENUINE Senior High School**

.

.

.

Tanpa bosan, Kyungsoo masih saja berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah kejadian pingsannya ia di depan banyak anggota **Black Pearl,** Kai seperti marah terhadapnya. Dan karna itulah Kyungsoo merasa bersalah...

Sampai pagi inipun, Kai tak menemani Kyungsoo ke sekolah. Padahal Kyungsoo tak tahu, Kai sekarang tengah mengawasinya dari jauh. Demi apapun... Kai benar-benar tak bisa melupakan akan suara-suara itu yang mengatakan _"bagian dari hidupnya"_

Dan karna suara tersebut, Kai merasa punya tanggung jawab penuh untuk Kyungsoo... Dari segala apapun yang ada pada Kyungsoo, jelas memberi kode, bahwa Kyungsoo-lah... _"bagian dari hidupnya"_ yang suara itu maksud

** .**

**.**

**.**

**Class room**

Anggap saja ini adalah saat dimana Kyungsoo mendapat hak keberuntungannya. Karna hari ini, semua murid mengenal Kyungsoo sebagai murid baru. Padahal, sudah dari kemarin ia memasuki sekolah **GENUINE**, hanya saja... Kemarin juga, semua orang menganggapnya Kai karna tubuh Kyungsoo yang telah tersusupi oleh arwah Kai

"hai... Perkenalkan... Aku Park Chanyeol... Boleh ku tahu siapa namamu?"

Tanya Chanyeol sok manis pada Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk dibangkunya. Dalam hati, Kyungsoo berdecak melihatnya. Apa-apaan ini? Kemarin, ia tak semanis itu saat memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kai. Sekarang?

Namun karna Kyungsoo terlahir dengan typekal karakter yang baik, ia membalas Chanyeol dengan tersenyum lembut

"Kyungsoo imnida..."

"waaaaah... Kau pindahan dari mana?" Tanya antusias Baekhyun dari samping bangku Kyungsoo

Hanya mereka berdualah yang heboh akan teman baru yang memasuki kelas mereka. Bahkan, mereka pun lupa jika Kai hari ini tidak masuk. Wajar... Karna sekarang, Kyungsoo menggunakan utuh tubuhnya. Tanpa campur tangan arwah Kai lagi

Kyungsoo terlihat bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan berasal dari **DAFFODIL**, itu jelas menjadi penyebab utama dia akan mendapat musuh baru dan lebih banyak lagi di sekolah ini

"aku pindahan dari Gangwon-do..."

"eoh? Benarkah? Em... Baiklah kalau begitu... Senang bertemu denganmu Kyungsoo... Semoga betah ne disini" Ucap Baekhyun sungguh ramah

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya membatin... Dia benar-benar hafal betul, siapa kedua namja yang baru saja mendatangi bangkunya. Mereka adalah anggota inti dari geng **Black Pearl**. Yang sampai sekarangpun, Kyungsoo tak percaya jika mereka bisa sebaik itu pada teman baru di kelasnya

Coba saja jika di bandingkan dengan di **DAFFODIL**, rasanya semua itu hanyalah mimpi agar Kyungsoo bisa di anggap manusia... Bukan sebagai hewan. Karna itu juga, Kyungsoo kembali merasakan sesal bersalahnya... Sudah memdustai mereka, yang dia tidak tahu juga, bagaimana perasaan mereka jika semua ini adalah kebohongan semata

Lama Kyungsoo terdiam, akhirnya seruan absensi menjamah seluruh ruang kelas. Dia menengok kesamping, tepat ketika Ssaem menyeru nama "Wu Yifan". Mata Kyungsoo langsung belo dan mulutnya membuat pola huruf "O"

"oooohhh... Jadi nama aslinya Wu Yifan..."

Gumam Kyungsoo pelan. Namun tiba-tiba, tubuhnya terhenyak ketika Kris membalas balik tatapannya. Sensasi panas naik turun terasa di perut Kyungsoo. Dia hanya berbuat kikuk karna salah tingkah. Sementara Kris, hanya menatapnya datar dengan alis yang seakan menjelaskan bahwa ia namja yang menyeramkan. Terlihat cool...

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus bergulir... Sudah tiga hari ini, Kai lewati tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Sementara, waktu yang ia punya untuk menemukan raganya kembali kurang 4 hari lagi. Kai sungguh bingung harus berbuat apa? Mencari? Iya... Mencari, tapi di mana ia harus mencari raganya tersebut?

Kai tetap saja duduk terdiam di atas atap salah satu gedung sekolah. Hatinya terasa sedikit tenang, karna beberapa hari ini ia seakan di kejar waktu dan itu membuatnya lelah

**Krieekk**

Kai masih pada ekspresi itu. Tanpa menolehpun, ia sudah tahu siapa yang membuka pintu darurat disana

"Kai... Apa kau masih marah padaku?"

Tak ada balasan... Namun Kyungsoo juga tak membatin ataupun berceloteh yang jelak-jelak untuk Kai... Hingga beberapa detik mereka saling terdiam..

"tahu dari mana kau, aku ada disini?" Tanya Kai tak mengubah posisiya memunggungi Kyungsoo

"entah tiba-tiba, aku punya firasat bahwa kau ada disini..."

**JLEB**

Tubuh Kai seperti membeku. Bukankah ini sudah menjadi kode yang kesekian kalinya? Tapi... Dari apa yang Kyungsoo lafalkan mengenai kalimatnya itu... Si mata belo ini seakan tak merasakan apa-apa

"kau pasti suka dengan sekolah barumu"

Kai berucap seolah menyindir, sekaligus mengalihkan perasaan anehnya tadi

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan dan ikut terduduk bersama di samping Kai

"em... Kai, apa aku boleh... Sehari ini saja menjadi diriku sendiri?" Kyungsoo bertanya takut-takut

Kai tahu... Sangat paham apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan sebenarnya. Yaitu… Agar Kyungsoo bisa mendekati Kris dengan wujud aslinya. Namun Kai hanya mengguman "mmmmm..." sebagai balasan

"tapi aku belum memaafkanmu"

"mwo?!" Keterkejutan Kyungsoo

"Tapi tadi kau sudah berbicara padaku... Bukankah kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"enak saja... PD sekali kau !"

Bibir Kyungsoo langsung manyun dan memalingkan mukanya kesamping

"lalu aku harus berbuat apa agar kau mau memaafkanku?!"

"mudah saja... Aku izinkan kau seharian ini jadi dirimu sendiri, tapi..."

Kai menggantungkan kalimatnya. Mendaramatisirkan suasana di antara mereka. Tapi batin Kyungsoo seperti ingin berdemo dan meneriakkan itu secara lantang di depan Kai

'_bagaimana bisa kau memberi izin seperti itu! Ini adalah tubuhku pabbo!'_ Batin Kyungsoo

Arwah Kai tentu mendengarnya, dan langsung memberi tatapan membunuh untuk namja belo disampingnya

"arra... arra...!" Sambung Kyungsoo judes

"tapi... Kau harus ikut dalam pencegahan strategi yang di lakukan Kris, bersama anggota **Black Pearl **yang lain untuk membalas tarung pada geng **Daemon**. Sementara aku, akan berkelana mencari dimana ragaku berada"

"oh... Jadi kau belum tahu dimana tempatnya?" Kyungsoo terlihat prihatin. _'seberapa besarpun kedongkollanku untuk arwah gosong ini, dia sudah baik menyelamatkanku dari Hyonbin dan teman-teman jahatku di DAFFODIL'_

"mana ada teman-teman jahat? Ckck... Dasar pabbo! Aku perlu mempertanyakan, dimana letak kepintaranmu hingga bisa mendapat beasiswa sebesar itu?"

Cetus Kai dan seolah-olah berekspresi... 'Engggggggakkkk banget deh' untuk Kyungsoo -,,- Padahal dalam hati, berkata lain

"eiits...! Dari mana kau dapatkan sebutan arwah gosong padaku huh?! Kau belum tahu saja seberapa tampannya ketika roh dan ragaku menyatu! Bahkan, kau juga menganggapku manis saat pertama kali melihat raut arwahku ! Betulkan?"

Tingkat ke PD an Kai siap terbang dan melayang menembus garis-garis fatamorgana. Kyungsoo langsung sweatdrop melihat tingkah polanya itu

**Teett... Teett... Teett...**

Bell masuk istirahat menggemai seluruh penjuru sekolah. Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya saling pandang, kemudian Kai mengangguk setuju sebagai balasan pamitan Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke kelas di dalam hati

Kyungsoo berlari dengan kaki mungilnya... Kai terus saja menatap kepergian Kyungsoo hingga benar-benar hilang dari pandangan. Sejujurnya... Kai ingin segera mengakhiri takdir ini. Agar bisa mendampingi Kyungsoo secara terang-terangan... Membuat hidupnya dengan Kyungsoo lebih nyata lagi...

Kai ingin kulitnya menyentuh pipi chubby Kyungsoo... Memeluknya dan melindungi Kyungsoo dengan cara seperti itu... Tapi sepertinya, itu sangatlah berat... Ketika Kai teringat, bahwa Kyungsoo sekarang memendam rasa kekaguman yang berlebihan untuk Kris

.

.

.

.

Detik-detik menjelang jam olahraga. Kyungsoo bergegas untuk segera tiba di lapangan basket. Pasalnya, semua teman seisi kelas, telah ia pastikan datang lebih awal karna persiapan untuk test basket yang baru saja ia tahu pengumumannya lewat speaker pemberitahuan

Itu semua akibat Kyungsoo yang lupa waktu akan jam istirahatnya untuk menemui Kai. Kini ia bingung sendiri, hanya mampu berlari ngos-ngos'an sambil menaungi sepanjang jalan koridor ini

"Do Kyungsoo!"

"Do Kyungsoo?"

"Do Kyungsoo!"

"nae ssaem!" Sahut Kyungsoo dari kejauhan sambil berlari ketengah lapangan, dimana semua temannya berdiri garing karna menunggu absensi Kyungsoo terlalu lama

"kemana saja kau huh?!"

"mi-mianhae ssaem... Aku tadi..."

"hhaaaiisshh~ Sudahlah, percuma mendengar alasanmu! Sekarang, cepat putari lapangan ini sebanyak 10 kali, arrasseo?!"

Apa yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan? Ini lah konsekuensi yang harus ia terima. Dengan terpaksa, ia berlari seperti apa yang guru Jung perintahkan. Sementara teman-teman yang lain melakukan pemanasan. Namun... Ketika Kyungsoo berlari, matanya tak sengaja menatap arwah Kai terduduk di tribun penonton. Kai terlihat cekikikan mendapati Kyungsoo diberi hukuman

Dalam hati, Kyungsoo merutuki tingkah bodoh arwah menyebalkan tersebut...

.

.

.

"kita bagi menjadi 3 tim... Tim A dan B akan bertanding di ronde pertama, dan siapakah yang menang... Akan bertanding dengan tim C, Arra?"

"nde Jung ssaem!" Teriak serempak seluruh murid

"geure... Bagi tim-nya sekarang!"

Setelah tim telah terbagi rata, pertandingan putaran pertamapun di mulai. Tim A yang terdiri dari 5 orang, diantaranya Kyungsoo, Kris dan 3 siswa yang lain. Sementara tim B terdiri dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Lay dan 2 siswa yang lain

Di awali dengan jump ball di tengah-tengah lapangan, hingga membuat keadaan di sana sedikit rusuh karna harus merebut satu bola itu

Kris mengeluarkan semua jurusnya yang selama ini dikenal mempunyai taktik paling keren dalam urusan drabble hingga menshoot-kan bola dari jarak berapapun. Dengan kenyataan ini, setidaknya ke 4 namja yang lebih pendek dari Kris merasa tertolong karna potensi yang Kris punya

"Kyung!" Teriak Kris lalu memerintahkan Kyungsoo untuk menshoot-kan bola dengan isyarat gidikan kepalanya

Jangan di tanya lagi... Kyungsoo jelas terpaku melihat apa yang Kris lakukan . Kyungsoo benar-benar seperti orang bodoh karna harus berdiri kaku di bawah ring basket dengan mata yang O_O masih lekat menatap tiap apa yang Kris gerakkan

**BUG**

"aiiiishhh! Pabbo!" Hujat Kris kala Kyungsoo di jatuhkan oleh Chanyeol. Ia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum girang karna telah merebut bola di tangan Kyungsoo

"apa yang kau fikirkan huh?!" Tanya Kris lebih pada membentaknya

"m-m-mianhae... A-Aku... Ti..."

"hhaaaaah...! kau ini gagap ternyata? Sudah, jangan ulangi lagi ne?"

"nde... Go-go..."

Belum selesai Kyungsoo mengucap kata _'gomawo'_, Kris langsung masuk kembali ke arena pertandingan. Kyungsoo menghela nafas begitu panjang... Karna perginya Kris mampu membuat dirinya menjadi manusia normal seutuhnya

"Go!" Teriak Jung ssaem bertindak sebagai wasit

Pertandingan kembali di gelar. Kali ini, giliran tim Chanyeol memegang bola pertama. Sementara waktu yang bergulir sudah 2 X 10 menit dengan perolehan point 27-28, di kuasai oleh tim Chanyeol

Lagi-lagi... Salah seorang pemain Chanyeol keliru mengumpankan bolanya. Hingga tersasar kearah tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo jelas girang, inilah saatnya untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia juga mahir dalam bidang olahraga

'_haaiiiss~ Eottokeh? Kenapa tidak masuk-masuk?'_

Gerutu Kyungsoo dalam batinnya setelah beberapa kali mencoba membuat gol, tapi selalu gagal. Namun ia masih saja berlagak sok cool dengan men-dribbling-kan terus menerus bolanya... Tidak segera memasukkannya kedalam ring -,,-

Kris yang memahami gelagat Kyungsoo, segera berlari menghampirinya...

Hingga tanpa Kyungsoo sadar...

Kris merangkul pinggangnya dari belakang dan mengangkatnya hingga wajah Kyungsoo tepat di hadapan ring basket itu...

**PUG**

Mata Kyungsoo menjadi belo sempurna... Bahkan ia pun tak sadar telah membuat gol dengan tubuh yang di gendong oleh namja yang kini begitu ia kagumi...

Waktu bagaikan berhenti... Hati Kyungsoo seakan memiliki sayap bak angel berbentuk hati dan berterbangan mengisi seluruh ruang hampa di antara ia dan Kris... Dunia seakan hanya milik mereka, ketika Kris menurunkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan saling meluruskan pandangan tepat di tiap pupil matanya...

Kepala Kyungsoo terlihat kontras di tengadahkan untuk melihat wajah tampan namja yang berjarak 17 cm darinya itu...

"pabbo!"

Hujat Kris, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan melepas tangan Kyungsoo yang masih menempel di lengannya. Seketika itu juga, angel berbentuk hati yang tadinya menjadi cover alam imagine Kyungsoo hancur berserakan

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Ia panjangkan bibirnya maju kedepan. Dan tanpa sengaja ia melirik tribun di mana tempat Kai tadinya bernaung... Matanya melihat pergerakan Kai yang tak wajar..

Arwah Kai tersebut berjalan lemas menembus pagar lapangan basket, menuju gerbang luar sekolah. Kening Kyungsoo langsung berkerut...

'_apa yang terjadi dengannya?'_

Tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati. Namun tak berapa lama, ia kembali acuh dan melanjutkan pertandingannya yang masih kurang beberapa menit lagi. Dan juga... Bukankah tadi Kai sudah mengatakan, seharian ini membiarkan Kyungsoo jadi dirinya sendiri?

.

.

.

.

Bell istirahat kedua berbunyi. Tepat setelah jam olahraga untuk kelas Kyungsoo di bubarkan. Ia memilih duduk di samping pintu pagar lapangan

Sambil meneguk air mineral dalam kemasan botol, mata Kyungsoo berputar kesegala arah... Mengitrupsi alam sekitarnya. Yah... Siapa lagi yang ia cari kalau bukan namja paling tinggi di kelas atau bahkan... Se-sekolahan? – Kris –

"ohuk..! ohuk...!"

Kyungsoo tersedak kala melihat Kris tengah menghampiri seorang namja yang terduduk di tribun sana. Mata Kyungsoo belo sebesar-besarnya... Hatinya terus berteriak...

"APPOOOOOOOO"

Karna melihat begitu cantiknya namja yang tengah Kris dekati itu...

Setelah fikirannya kembali ke dunia fana ini, Kyungsoo langsung menunduk dalam... Menenangkan hatinya yang bergemuruh tak karuan... Ini pemandangan yang menyesakkan hati baginya...

Kenapa Kris bisa selembut itu untuk namja seperti dia di sana...?

Kenapa Kris tak berbuat itu padanya...?

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris di tengah lipatan kedua lututnya. Ia memukul-mukuli kepalanya dengan botol air minum... Agar membuatnya tersadar dari khayalannya untuk mendapatkan Kris...

Betul apa yang di ucapkan Kai... Tak seharusnya Kyungsoo berharap lebih untuk berjodoh dengan Kris... Jadi inilah yang Kai takutkan... Kyungsoo yang menahan tangisnya lagi... Dan kepungan air mata itupun sewaktu-waktu bisa menjadi aliran sungai kembali di pipinya...

Untuk yang pertama kali... Kyungsoo berfikir, bahwa ini rasa cinta pertamanya...

.

.

.

.

Rasa bosan membalut sepenuh hati Luhan karna lagi-lagi, si tinggi blesteran itu menghampirinya ketika menonton pertandingan basket. Padahal, Luhan tak pernah memiliki tujuan utama semacam itu untuk melihat basket – menyemangati Kris – seperti yang banyak di lakukan para uke bahkan guru-guru yeoja di sekolah **GENUINE ** ini

Entah apa yang terlihat menarik dari sosok Xi Luhan dimata sang semi leader **Black Pearl** itu... Ia seakan-akan di buat melayang ketika matanya sedetik saja melihat kecantikan yang terpancar natural dari tubuh Luhan

"Luhan-ah... Kau pasti membawa kue itu untukku ne?"

Tanya Kris ke-PD-an. Tapi namja yang ia kenali beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat jam tataboga di kelas sebelah itu, hanya menganggapnya aneh

Kris kembali merasa teracuhkan oleh namja bernickname Luhan tersebut. Tapi mata elangnya, menatap keganjalan dari sorot mata Luhan yang kini tengah menatap intens kedepan

"mwo!"

Suara Kris memekakkan telinga Luhan yang terpaksa ia harus menoleh ke samping...

"emm... Kris... Kau tahu siapa namja itu?" Tanya Luhan malu-malu

"kenapa kau menanyakan Kyungsoo?"

"oh... Jadi namanya Kyungsoo... Dia sangat lucu Kris... Sungguh menggemaskan..." Girang Luhan dengan membuat bbuing-bbuing yang siap meledakkan mata Kris yang menatapnya

"tapi aku jauh lebih tampan darinya !"

"dan ku rasa... Dia jauh lebih lembut darimu..." Sambung Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo yang mengusap keringat di lehernya

"wajar saja ! Aku type-type seme ! Sedang namja belo itu, type-type uke !"

"aku juga bisa menjadi seme untuknya..."

"MWO!" Kris sungguh terkejut mendengar penuturan Luhan

Bayangkan !

Seorang Xi Luhan yang terkenal sebagai uke tercantik di **GENUINE** menyukai uke yang menurut Kris aneh seperti macam Do Kyungsoo itu

Apa kurang Kris cobaaaakkkkk?

Demi Tuhaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn... Tapi kalau seandainya gue cowok, gue juga mau kalles jadi semenya si Kyung XD *nari salsa

Kris benar-benar pening dengan segala macam pemikirannya. Ia biarkan begitu saja, Luhan yang berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo di sana. Sedang otaknya masih berfikir keras !

Luhan... Xi Luhan... Uke popular dengan perawakan slim bak model video clip berkapasitas(?) Hollywood -,,- Menyukai uke seperti Do Kyungsoo yang dari awal pun, tak mampu menarik perhatian Kris... Haha... Jangan ngeremehin emak gue lu Kris ! belum waktunya aja ! Buakakakak *numpang ngeksis :'D

"Kyungsoo-ah..."

"nde? Nugu?"

Sosok namja itu berjalan begitu saja mendekati Kyungsoo. Mensejajarkan langkahnya agar bisa berjalan beriringan dengannya

Dari samping, Kyungsoo jelas bingung akan tingkah pola namja yang tak ia kenali itu. Bagaimana bisa, namja setampan dan secantik ia terus menerus mengumbar senyum tanpa objek yang pasti?

"sungguh di sayangkan..." Gumam pelan Kyungsoo

"mwonde?"

"ah? Gwe-gwenchana... Hehe..."

"aku Xi Luhan... Dari kelas 12-1... Aku juga wakil dari ketua osis... Kau murid baru bukan?"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepala ke samping kiri. Melihat senyum indah Luhan yang benar-benar meneduhkan hati...

"ahm... Ne..."

"Xi Luhan !"

Mereka terpaksa berhenti ketika mendengar ada seseorang menyeru nama Luhan dari koridor sebelah. Luhan dan Kyungsoo memandang namja yang berusaha turun secepatnya dari tangga, seolah tergesa untuk menyampaikan hal penting, tentu saja di tujukan kepada Luhan

"waeyo?" Tanya Luhan tak bersemangat

"nanti pulang sekolah, akan ada rapat osis. Kau jangan pulang dulu ne?"

"hhaaisshh... Apa tidak bisa di cancel?"

"andwee~ Ini menyangkut hari jadi sekolah kita yang kurang 4 hari lagi"

"geure... Setelah aku mengantar Kyungsoo pulang ne?"

**DEG**

Kyungsoo di buat cengo. Apa maksud dengan mengantar Kyungsoo pulang? Apa ia tak salah dengar? Siapa yang ingin mengantar Kyungsoo pulang?. Batin Kyungsoo kelewat polos

"Kyungsoo?"

Ulang namja pendek itu lalu menengokkan kepalanya. Melihat namja kecil di balik tubuh tinggi Luhan

"oooh... Jadi... Namanya Kyungsoo..." Ucap namja pendek – Suho – yang mendapat senyum termanis yang pernah ia terima dari... Do Kyungsoo

"apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Luhan

"entahlah... Em... Kyungsoo? Apa kau mengenal Kai?"

**DEG**

Kyungsoo bingung harus menjawab apa... Ia hanya menatap Suho dengan mata lebarnya

"emmm... Kalau kau kenal, akhir-akhir ini... Aku mendapat kabar Kai jarang masuk sekolah, dan saat aku mengecek ke appartement-nya... Juga tak ada. Kau murid baru yang juga sekelas dengan Kai bukan? Apa aku boleh meminta tolong?"

Keluh Suho panjang lebar hingga ia mengajukan juga pertanyaan yang sudah Kyungsoo praduga dari awal... Namun namja belo ini hanya bisa menelan susah salivanya sendiri

"Aku sepupunya dan jika kau tahu kabar Kai... Hubungi aku ne? Ini nomerku!"

Tawar Suho dengan kertas yang sudah terukir beberapa angka diatasnya. Kyungsoo menerima benda tipis itu ragu-ragu. Setelah ini, pasti akan semakin berat waktu demi waktu yang ia lalui... Menjadi dua sosok yang sudah jelas, sosok yang lain itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan kepribadiannya

Terlebih... Satu per satu orang terdekat Kai merasa terheran-heran... Karna meski Kai terkenal dengan images brandal di sekolah, tapi ia tak sampai untuk bolos sekolah hingga selama itu

"kau mencari modus?!" Solot Luhan dengan tangan yang sudah melingkar di dadanya

Suho berdecak kesamping, lalu menengadahkan kepalanya... Menatap Luhan dan menyeringai sampai membuat Luhan terlihat kesal dengan tingkahnya kali ini

"ne! Jika aku tahu... Aku akan segera menghubungimu hyung..."

Ucap Kyungsoo, lalu membungkukkan badan kepada Suho dan Luhan. Setelah itu, ia berjalan dengan langkah yang ia lebarkan... Sedikit berlari... Ingin rasanya bertemu Kai sekarang, dan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia... Benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah ini

Sementara Suho... Wajahnya begitu sumringah... Karna baru saja telinganya mendengar Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan sebutan... "hyung". Berbalik dengan apa yang Luhan tampilkan di mimic wajahnya...

– **TBC –**


	4. Chapter 4

**INFILTRATION . Chap 4**

**By : Ay**

**Pair : KaiSoo, SuDi, HanSoo, KrisSoo, HunSoo *di hajar masa XD**

**Maint Cast :**

**- Do Kyungsoo / Kyungsoo**

**- Kim Jongin / Kai**

**- Wu Yifan / Kris**

**- Kim Joonmyun / Suho**

**- Xi Luhan / Luhan**

**- Oh Sehun / Sehun**

**Genre : Campur2 / Fantasy / Mistis (?) LoL**

**Rated : Gak bisa di bilang T, bisa jadi T**

**Note : Hay hay... Author bawa 2 chapter sekaligus. Jadi abis baca KUDU like + coment oke!**

**Yang gak suka pair-nya, gak usah di baca dan gak usah bash!**

... # # # ...

Bingung... Itulah yang Kai rasakan sekarang. Fajar telah terbit, pertanda hari yang ia miliki perlahan habis. Empat hari telah terlewati... Dan seharian kemarin, ia baru saja memulai untuk mencari wujud raganya...

Masihkah ia pertahankan? Masihkah ia hiraukan akan seruan suara-suara asing itu...? Yang ia pun juga tak tahu berasal darimana...

Apa mungkin...?

Seorang Kim Jong In telah menaruh hati padanya...?

Padanya... Sosok yang baru ia kenali lewat takdir konyol seperti itu...

Lalu untuk apa, ia menimbang-nimbang tentang bagaimana kehidupan selanjutnya seorang Do Kyungsoo, jika ia memilih mati dan tak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya di dunia?

Atau mungkin...

Kai hanya terpengaruh atas suara asing itu tentang _"bagian dari hidupnya"_. Sehingga ia harus berjuang seolah-olah hanya dialah yang mampu melindungi Kyungsoo

Menetapkan hati...

Berusaha tenang...

Biarkan detak jantung Kim Jong In yang menuntun isi hatinya untuk membuat pilihan...

Beberapa detik, Kai terlihat sudah matang akan apa yang ia pilih sekarang

"aku... MEMILIH UNTUK TETAP HIDUP BERSAMA KYUNGSOO !"

Teriaknya kencang menantang sinar mentari yang terang. Kai tersenyum bodoh menyadari hal konyol yang ia buat. Matanya membulat dengan berkaca-kaca... Keningnya berkerut, hatinya bertanya "benarkah aku mencintai Kyungsoo?"

"yah... Itu benar!" Gumamnya. Meski tak dapat ia lupa pula, jika Kyungsoo... Masih terobsesi karna perasaan kagumnya untuk mendapatkan sahabatnya, Wu Yi Fan

**Kai POV**

Terminal Dongdaegu...

Mengingatkanku akan kejadian di mana aku masih bersatu dengan ragaku. Disini... Adalah saksi bisu atas pertikaian-pertikaian sengit antar gangster yang dulu kulakukan bersama kawan-kawanku

Kris... Chen... Chanyeol... Semua anggota **Black Pearl**, aku merindukannya. Merindukan kepribadian mereka, bukan tentang tawuran bersama **Daemon**. Shit ! andai aku bisa memutar waktu kembali, tidak akan pernah mau jika otakku teraliri pikiran untuk membuat ricuh seperti itu

Namun aku patut bersyukur... Karna di jam sekarang, dulu terbiasa akan ada tawuran di terminal ini. Dan lihatlah kini... Sepi... Mungkin Kyungsoo sudah berhasil mengganti jadwal tawuran dengan hal positif yang lain

Aku tersenyum bahwasannya apa yang kubaca dalam otakku adalah... Kyungsoo...

Bagaimana tidak ?

Sekarang ia tengah membuat demo masak di tengah lapangan basket. Semua murid yang tadinya kelabakkan ingin pulang secepatnya, malah beralih arus untuk menemui Kyungsoo di tengah lapangan itu. Konyol !

Tapi... Dia pintar juga :/ Jika anak-anak pulang secepatnya, mereka pasti akan menuju terminal ini dan terjadi tawuran lagi dengan geng **Daemon**. Setidaknya, besok-besok aku tidak akan memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan 'bodoh' lagi

Panjang umur!

Hyonbin beserta anggota **Daemon** yang lain terlihat duduk ditepi trotoar sambil membawa balok kayu dan beberapa bom molotof. Masih saja mereka bertahan di posisi tukang ajak rebut terlebih dulu. Aku muak! Sedikit membuang ludah atas sikapnya yang berlagak itu, membuatku jijik!

"kemana saja bocah-bocah tengil itu?! apa mereka sudah tahu diri dengan kelemahan mereka!"

Aku hanya bisa ber-smirk ria mendengar penuturan salah satu anggota **Daemon**. Sebelum akhirnya, mataku melihat pergerakan mencurigakan dari Hyonbin dan 2 namja yang berjalan menuju belakang terminal

"bagaimana dengan mayat itu? apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya?"

Wajahku yang awalnya datar berubah terkejut karna mendengar apa yang baru saja ia tanyakan untuk Hyonbin. Mungkinkah itu ragaku yang selama ini ku cari?

"Sssssss... Huff... Sssss... Hmmmm... Aku tidak tahu"

Balas enteng Hyonbin dengan tubuh yang mengigil ke dinginan. Pucuk hidungnya pun berubah menjadi merah, mata dan wajahnya menjadi aneh saat ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Bukankah tadi ia baik-baik saja?

"SSsss... Huff... Hey Ben! Ambilkan aku sebotol alcohol di tempat biasa! Aku benar-benar kedinginan karna ini. Sungguh nikmat..."

Rautku berubah cengo seketika. Aku sungguh tidak habis pikir, jika **Daemon **bisa seberani itu menyembunyikan minuman illegal di box yang tertimbun di belakang terminal ini. Hey tunggu! Barang apa yang tengah Hyonbin mainkan di antara jari telunjuk dan jempolnya? Apakah itu sumber kenikmatan yang Hyonbin maksud?

"kau ini b*jingan juga. Appa-mu adalah mayjen polisi, tapi lihatlah tingkahmu Hyonbin-ya... Sabu-sabu pun siap kau embat... Hahaha..."

Demi apapun! Ini sungguh keterlaluan. Sebejat apapun aku bertindak tak senonoh sebagai pelajar, aku bersumpah! Tidak pernah sekalipun ku tahui tentang wujud barang haram itu

"berhentilah mengoceh! Suara mu tidak enak di dengar!" Ketus Hyonbin

"em... Bukankah, kemarin saat anak culun itu menghampiri kita, ia berwajah seperti Kai? Kalian juga melihatnya kan?" Tanya salah satu orang di antara mereka

"aahhh~ Mana mungkin! Dia adalah penghianat, lihat saja! Sejak kejadian itu, dia sudah tidak lagi bersekolah di **Daffodil**. Ku dengar, dia pindah ke sekolah **Genuine** hanya karna membela mayit hitam itu!"

"siapa namanya?"

Deg! Tanganku mengepal ketika Hyonbin mulai tertarik dengan perbincangan mereka. Hatiku was-was dan berharap agar salah satu di antara ke dua namja itu tidak menyebutkan nama Kyungsoo disana

"Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo! Yang aku tahu, dia adalah murid miskin yang mendapatkan beasiswa di **Daffodil** mulai dari semester pertama sampai akhir kelulusannya nanti. Aku juga heran, namja nerd seperti dia mampu bergaul dengan gangster seperti mereka.. Munafik!"

Secara refleks kakiku terhuyung ke belakang tanpa ku sadari. Melihat satu per satu tingkah pola mereka yang sungguh mengerikan. Beberapa menit nalar ini ku buat berpikir, namun sontak semuanya buyar tatkala mereka menggeret paksa tubuh manusia keluar dari rerimbun dedaunan kering di bawah tanah. Mata ini ku bulatkan sempurna, melihat tubuh itu yang tak memberi respon saat di perlakukan seperti binatang oleh mereka di tambah, cahaya remang-remang karna malam ini hanya ada bulan sabit sebagai penerangan

"sudah 4 hari ini mayit hitam itu di sana. Tapi lihatlah, dia bahkan tidak membusuk. Apa dia seorang pendeta yang menyamar sebagai b*jingan **Black Pearl**?"

"hahahaha..." Tawa mereka menggema. Dan ketika cahaya lampu neon menerpa wajah seseorang itu... Tubuhku terasa kaku... Dia... Adalah ragaku... Tanpa sadar buliran air mataku menetes, betapa besar harapanku agar bisa menemukannya hanya dalam waktu 1 minggu ini. Aku sangat menginginkan raga itu... Aku masih ingin hidup di dunia bersama keluargaku, teman-temanku dan juga... Kyungsoo... Entah kenapa tiba-tiba raut mereka jelas teringat tatkala mataku melihat wajahku sesungguhnya...

Tanpa berpikir lagi, ku bawa nyawaku berlari hingga menumbuk tubuh itu yang masih terlungkai lemah

**BUG**

Aku langsung terpental jauh hingga beberapa meter ketika loncatan pertamaku yang ingin menindih tubuh itu. Jelas aku tidak mengerti apa maksud semua ini? Bukankah suara itu kemarin mengatakan, aku harus menemukan ragaku dalam waktu 1 minggu ini jika aku masih ingin hidup? Dan sekarang? Kenapa roh-ku tidak bisa memasukinya?

"_kau melupakan sesuatu Jong In... Kau... Harus bisa membuatnya mencintaimu dalam waktu 3 hari ini... Karna waktumu hanya tersisa 3 hari lagi"_

Suara itu!

Apa? Apa itu suatu petunjuk lagi? 3 hari untuk membuatnya mencintaiku? Bagaimana bisaaaaaaaa! Memperhatikanku saja ia terlalu acuh, haaiiiiishhh! Mata belo itu bodoh soal perasaan! Apa yang ia tahu dengan apa yang ku rasa? Dan apa yang ia tahu tentang apa yang Kris rasa? Membedakannya pun, ia tidak becus. Jadi bagaimana agar ia bisa mempercayaiku? Bagaimana aku menunjukkan perasaanku padanya? Sedang ia terlalu terobsesi agar bisa, bisa dan terus bisa mendapatkan Kris dengan cara apapun! AKU GILA !

**Di lain tempat..**

Genuine High School (school of Black Pearl / Kai)

Namja pendek berkulit putih bening yang sering di sebut Suho berlari kegirangan menuju lapangan basket sekolahnya. Ransel yang sudah biasa ia gantungkan di bahu kirinya terpeleset jatuh terus menerus karna gerakan tubuhnya saat sedang berlari. Wajahnya terlihat sungguh tampan karna senyum selalu saja menjadi mascot ciri dirinya. Ia mencoba menembus kerumunan para siswa agar menemui apa yang ia cari sebenarnya

"Kyungsoo! Kau... Membuka warung di sekolah?"

"S-s-Suho-hyung...? Aahh... Ani... Aku hanya, ingin berbagi ilmu saja. Sekaligus... Ah yah benar! Aku juga mencari uang tambahan untuk jajanku sehari-hari" Balas Kyungsoo benar polos. Sedang Suho terkekeh geli melihat senyum manis uke itu

"waaahhh... Kalau begitu ma...ri... ku... ban... tu"

Ucap Suho yang mendadak tidak ikhlas karna melihat Luhan berdiri di belakang tubuh Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang berkacak pinggang, menatapnya horror *LOL

**TING !**

Tiba-tiba di atas kepala Suho terdapat gambar lampu yang bersinar terang. Menandakan ada sebuah ide kecil-kecil'an yang menunjang (?) kebahagiannya setelah ini

"hey! Kau mau apa Jonmyun!"

Teriak Luhan gusar melihat pola Suho yang di pikirnya terlalu ngelunjak. Hampir saja Luhan pingsan hanya karna melihat Suho membuka tas dan mengeluarkan celemek yang sudah ia siapkan dengan meminjam ahjumma penjaga kantin. Dia hanya cengo menatap Suho yang begitu lincah menata dandanannya bak chef professional lalu berdiri di samping Kyungsoo dengan gerakan lenjeh, sedikit bergelayut manja di lengan Kyungsoo *ini yg seme siapa cobak ._.

"minggir kau!"

**BUG**

Dorong Luhan kuat-kuat di bagian dada Suho. Tubuh Suho yang mini dan tingginya pun kalah telak dari Luhan hanya bisa terjatuh di atas paving yang ia pijak. Tindakan Luhan itu, membuat tanduk yang tersimpan di balik kelemis rambut Suho muncul ke permukaan. Dengan cepat ia berdiri menghampiri Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan acara ala chef mereka -,,-

"Kyungsoo! Biar ku bantu!"

Tawar Suho dengan smile 5 jarinya yang itu malah di anggap aneh oleh Kyungsoo. Tapi yah... Aneh ataupun tidak aneh, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dengan raut tak percaya yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan di wajahnya

"ah~ Kyungsoo! Tepung ini akan di tuangkan dimana? Kau akan membuat chesse cake kesukaanku kan?" Rajuk Luhan dengan menenteng(?) kemasan tapioka di samping wajahnya. Seperti iklan di layar kaca televise

Suho hanya semakin melebarkan lubang hidung =,,= Perutnya seolah berdemo untuk segera di keluarkan segala isinya, karna ingin muntah

"ah.. Nde Luhan-hyung... Taruh di mangkuk itu saja!"

**PUG**

Tangan Luhan dengan mudahnya membuang tepung-tepung itu di wajah Suho. Kemudian membuat rautnya seolah-olah tidak sengaja melakukan hal itu. Jelas Suho di buat geram karnanya. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, ia meraup rambut nyetrik Luhan dan menjambaknya habis-habisan seperti ibu-ibu yang rebutan berondong. Tidak mau kalah, Luhan juga langsung merangkul Suho yang lebih pendek darinya. Membuat bekas demi bekas kemerahan di leher Suho *lah? O.O . Amarahanya pun tak kalah tinggi dari postur tubuhnya, hingga ia tak tahu lagi cara membalas jambakan Suho kecuali dengan mengigit leher itu *Luhan mah kesempatan dalam kesempitan -,-

Sedang Kyungsoo tidak tahu menau mengenai keributan yang ada di belakangnya. Ia masih terlalu sibuk meladeni namja-namja yang antri untuk membeli kimchi spaghetti yang ia buat. Antrian begitu panjang, di tambah lagi posye unyu yang di buat Kyungsoo saat memasak seperti ini. Membuat namja-namja itu seperti serigala yang kelaparan

"minggir!"

Suara cemreng memisahkan kerumunan antrian yang tadinya memanjang. Dan setelah kerumunan itu terbuka, nampaklah para namja tampan melangkah cool menemui Kyungsoo yang masih tak menyadari keberadaan mereka. Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Chen, Xiumin, Lay, Tao dan anggota inti **Black Pearl** yang lainnya

"ada apa ini?!"

Suara bass yang terdengar membentak membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. Begitupun Suho dan Luhan yang tadinya ribut sendiri, kini menatap cengo keberadaan Kris dengan raut marahnya. Tapi, itu bukan sebuah alasan agar kekaguman Kyungsoo pudar begitu saja. Malah Kyungsoo terpatung bodoh memandang Kris yang berdiri tegap pas di hadapannya. Wangi parfum Kris bagai oksigen yang siap menghidupkan ilusy impian seorang Do Kyungsoo yang menginginkannya...

"kau pendek! Ikut aku!"

Teriak Kris lalu menggamit lengan Kyungsoo. Mata belo itu hanya bingung dan menurut saja apa yang Kris perintahkan. Dengan sigap, Kris terus menarik Kyungsoo hingga keluar dari kerumunan. Suho dan Luhan bersikap seperti tidak terima. Mereka ingin berlari dan mengejar Kyungsoo, tapi tertahan karna keberadaan anggota **Black Pearl** lain yang melipat tangan di dada mereka. Sepertinya, mereka bisa membaca raut khawatir yang Suho dan Luhan rasakan

Lalu... Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Kris lakukan pada Kyungsoo saat ini?!

Cinta satu malam kah?! Author mulai yadong -_-

**Esok hari..**

**Kai side**

Seperti biasa, Kai menanti kedatangan Kyungsoo di balkon atap salah satu gedung sekolah...

"dimana namja pendek itu?! Apa dia tak mendengar kata-kataku semalam agar ia mengunjungiku pagi ini disini?! Huuuh~ Awas saja kau!"

Sudah 2 jam lebih Kai duduk disana hanya untuk menunggu Kyungsoo. Jadi wajar jika ia menggerutu tak jelas seperti itu. Demi melampiaskan kegeramannya, ia rela menahan sakit karna kaki yang ia hentak-hentakkan di aspal yang ia duduki. Sesekali ia menunduk, lalu mendongak lagi karna harus melihat pintu darurat disana. Berharap Kyungsoo datang sekarang juga

"apa kau ingin mati?!"

Kai tercekat mendengar bentakan itu. Matanya bergerak melihati keadaan sekitarnya, namun atap gedung ini kosong. Ia melangkah menemui tepi atap, dan menengok kebawah yang ternyata terdapat beberapa gerombolan namja

Keningnya berkerut, bahwasannya ia tak pernah melihat murid **Genuine** menggunakan seragam seperti mereka. Ia pertajamkan lagi penglihatannya untuk melihat badge yang ada di lengan kanan mereka

**Daffodil High School** !

Tentu Kai merasa bingung, bagaimana bisa murid-murid **Daffodil** memasuki kawasan yang bisa di bilang, termasuk area **Genuine**. Padahal, penjagaan disini pun cukup ketat. Kai sudah membuat praduga, mereka pasti suruhan Hyonbin, musuh bebuyutannya. Namun, ia mendapati sedikit keganjalan melihat tangan mereka yang seperti mencengkram kera seseorang. Ia kembali lebih menengokkan lagi kepalanya kebawah, shit!

Terdapat satu murid **Genuine** yang terkepung di antara mereka. Raut murid satu itu terlihat cuek dan angkuh. Tapi tak bisa di pungkiri juga, jika ia memilih melawan mereka, habislah riwayatnya sekarang. Kai langsung turun dengan terjun kebawah. Tentu mereka tidak bisa mengetahui keberadaan Kai di dekitar mereka. Kai berdiri tepat di samping namja yang mencengkram kera seragam murid tersebut

"kau! Harus bisa menculik murid yang bernama Do Kyungsoo! Jika tidak..."

"huh! Jika tidak apa" Tanyanya datar

"adik perempuanmu... Akan habis di tangan kami Sehun-ah"

Mata Sehun jelas terbelalak mendengar penuturannya. Adik perempuannya, kini tengah menjalani masa-masa transisi untuk sekolah baru. Dia seorang junior yang baru lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama, dan orang tua mereka sengaja memilih sekolah yang berbeda karna appa dan eomma Sehun sudah bercerai sejak 1 bulan yang lalu

"jangan berlagak bodoh Oh Sehun... Kami tahu siapa dirimu, kau tinggal memilih... Do Kyungsoo atau adik perempuanmu yang akan kau selamatkan... Padahal, kau tidak kenal bukan? Tentang senior baru di sekolahmu itu. Dia adalah penghianat! Namja pengecut yang mencoba kabur dari kami"

Kepalan tangan Sehun penuh amarah. Ia menatap tajam ke 5 namja itu dan menepis kasar tangan yang sedari tadi mengganggu lehernya

"aku suka tatapan seperti itu... Jadi lain kali, jika menyambut kedatangan kami jangan lagi menggunakan raut datarmu"

Ucap salah satu namja, lalu beringsut meninggalkan Sehun. Kai yang masih bertahan di posisinya, melihat tidak percaya kepada juniornya itu. Meski ia tidak seberapa kenal dengan Sehun, ia cukup tau bahwa Sehun adalah junior yang terkenal berwajah nerd dan angkuh. Sudah berulang kali, ia mendapat jatuhan hukuman karna seringnya berkelahi dengan senior pengecualian untuk geng **Black Pearl**

Hingga mereka pun sempat menjatuhkan martabat mereka sebagai sunbae, hanya karna ingin Sehun ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Malang, Sehun menolaknya tanpa melihat wajah mereka satu per satu. Dari sana, **Black Pearl** sempat membuat perhitungan dengannya. Terlebih Chanyeol, karna gossip yang beredar... Sehun diam-diam menyukai kekasihnya, Byun Baekhyun. Tapi itu tidak terbukti, sebelum akhirnya... Mereka tidak lagi mencium kenakalan Sehun 1 bulan terakhir. Mungkin Sehun terlalu depresi melihat rumah tangga kedua orang tuanya hancur di tengah jalan

Kai merentangkan tangannya, guna menggapai bahu Sehun yang sepertinya memikul beban terlalu berat. Tapi apalah daya, ia hanyalah arwah yang tak bisa menyentuh benda apapun di dunia ini. Sedang Sehun hanya berjalan pasrah... Seperti berpikir secara matang. Jauh di ulu hatinya, dia sangat merindukan adiknya itu. Tapi eomma yang membawanya tidak mengizinkan Sehun ataupun tuan Oh untuk menjenguknya. Eomma Sehun berpikir, jika Sehun sama bejat-nya dengan ayahnya sendiri. Hingga ia memilih untuk menjauhkan diri dan adik Sehun dari mereka

Setelah punggung Sehun menghilang dari pandangannya. Kai tercekat karna mengingat percakapan murid **Daffodil **tadi. Ia segera berlari menembus rumput-rumput liar yang menjalari tanah kosong itu. Mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo secepatnya, sebelum Sehun memutuskan untuk mengikuti ancaman licik anggota **Daemon**. Ruang kelas, aula, kantin, perpus... Semua tempat mangkal Kyungsoo seperti biasa tak terlihat perawakan namja kecil itu. Kai bingung harus mencarinya dimana lagi. Jika sedang emosi seperti ini, ilmu penerawangannya seperti lenyap entah kemana

**Kyungsoo side**

Ia berjalan dengan sedikit berlari. Senyum tak bisa pudar dari bibirnya. Kyungsoo terlalu bahagia mengingat kejadian semalam yang menimpa dirinya...

.

.

Saat tangan kekar Kris menuntunnya hingga ke sebuah tempat yang ia pun juga tak tahu ada dimana. Hanya gelap gulita dan deruan nafas namja gagah itu bagai backsound di antara mereka. Hingga tiba, saat pinggang ramping Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah rabaan tangan yang melingkar penuh di sana... Ketika punggung kecilnya merasa sesuatu yang keras menyentuhnya... Parfum yang ia hafal... Kris... Memeluknya dari belakang... Kyungsoo susah payah menahan kegelian yang tak pernah ia dapat dari siapapun. Tatkala namja bule itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo... Menghisap aromanya dengan deruan nafas yang terdengar seksi... Kyungsoo takut, tapi juga menikmati...

"Kyung... Apa benar kau menyukaiku seperti yang mereka bilang?"

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat. Matanya membulat dengan berkaca-kaca. Semua ini hanya tejadi dalam angan bawah sadarnya saja...

"a-a-aku..."

"kau tak perlu takut Kyung... Maaf atas sikap acuhku kemarin-kemarin... Jika benar... Besok pagi temui aku di lapangan basket... Aku tunggu!"

CHU~

Kris menempelkan bibirnya secepat kila pada bibir Kyungsoo. Dengan sekali memutar tubuh mungilnya, apa yang tidak bisa di lakukan Kris untuk namja kecil itu? Bahkan menelanjanginya sekarangpun, ia becus. Tapi... Kita tunggu tanggal mainnya saja! #plak XD

Beberapa detik, hingga beberapa menit Kris maupun Kyungsoo tak melepas tautan bibir mereka. Hanya menempel, tanpa ada hisap menghisap diantaranya. Namun mata keduanya tetap memandang satu sama lain. Kyungsoo sendiri sungguh tak rela terlepas dari keadaan ini

"aku tunggu!"

Bisik Kris memutuskan ciuman mereka. Ia berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri kaku. Dia terlalu shock atas perubahan sikap Kris yang bisa di bilang dadakan. Tapi, mendadak ataupun tidak. Kyungsoo tidak perduli. Ia terlalu senang, dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika pagi esok ia tidak datang menjumpai Kris di lapangan

.

.

Mengenang kejadian semalam di sepanjang perjalanannya, tak terasa Kyungsoo sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Banyak murid-murid yang berada disini dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kepalanya menengok ke segala arah, mencari keberadaan Kris atau tidak melihat segerombolan anggota **Black Pearl** pun, sudah menjadi bala bantuan untuknya. Disana ada mereka, disana pula ada Kris

"kau sudah datang rupanya"

Sapa Kris dari samping kanan Kyungsoo. Di ikuti oleh lirikan-lirikan mata anggota **Black Pearl** yang tengah duduk di tribun tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu

"nde Kris... Apa aku telat?"

"tidak... Kau malah tepat waktu Kyungsoo-ah. Lihat saja sekitarmu"

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh, dari sudut lapangan satu ke sudut yang lainnya. Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya terdapat banyak murid berlalu lalang yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing

**BYUR**

Kyungsoo gelagapan mengusap wajahnya yang terasa dingin karna tumpahan es yang sengaja di jatuhkan Kris tepat di atasnya. Hidungnya langsung memerah, karna beberapa air masuk hingga ke lubang hidungnya karna usapan tangannya sendiri. Sakit! Tak hanya hidungnya yang terasa sakit, hati Kyungsoo juga merasa sakit teramat sangat!

"Kris..."

Lirih Kyungsoo memelas menatap wajah Kris cengengesan melihat wujud basah kuyupnya sekarang. Begitu juga dengan member **Black Pearl** disana, namun sepertinya... Tidak semua anggota **Black Pearl** senang dengan pertunjukan yang Kris buat. Terlihat Lay berdiri, seperti tidak senang melihat Kris bertingkah kekanakan seperti itu

"itu karna kau berani-beraninya menyukaiku. KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA HUH ?!"

**BYUR**

Tumpahan es kedua yang ternyata sudah di siapkan Tao di samping Kris berdiri. Kyungsoo menunduk menyembunyikan wajah malunya, karna semua murid mengerumuni ia dan Kris. Seolah-olah ini adalah pertunjukan sirkus

"itu... Untuk kau yang sudah mengambil perhatian Luhan dariku!" Ucap Kris tajam

**BYUR**

Tumpahan ketiga yang ternyata adalah kopi. Bluuur~ Seragam putih Kyungsoo dalam sekejap berganti warna. Sontak mengundang tawa cercaan yang satu per satu keluar dari mulut murid-murid yang berada disana. Begitu pula Kris yang tawanya malah terdengar terbahak-bahak. Sedang di balik wajah Kyungsoo yang tertunduk, ia melepas air mata yang sudah banyak mengepung di pelupuknya. Samar terdengar ia terisak... Dan membuat raut Tao yang mendengarnya berubah jadi miris. Ia menyikut perut Kris, dan Kris berhenti untuk tertawa. Semuanya berhenti... Namun keadaan tak seberapa sepi, karna suara isakan tangis Kyungsoo yang lambat laun terdengar jelas. Hingga memancing beberapa member **Black Pearl** untuk berdiri dari posisi duduk di tribun. Ikut melihat namja kecil itu yang menunduk dengan suara-suara tangisan... Punggung kecilnya yang rapuh hanya mampu bergetar...

"Kyung..."

"hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala. Wajah putihnya menjadi belepotan karna ampas kopi mengotorinya. Di tambah air mata yang semakin deras mengalir, membuat wajahnya memancing tawa-tawa kecil untuk beberapa murid... Tapi tidak dengan Kris... Tiba-tiba rasa bersalah yang besar menghatui hatinya... Namun ia tetap tak membuat pergerakan apapun. Sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo berbalik dan menubruk seseorang di belakangnya

**BUG**

Dengan sekali tarik, tubuh Kyungsoo terbawa ke dalam dekap seseorang itu...

"gwenchana"

Ucapnya berusaha menenangkan hati Kyungsoo yang kalut. Perbuatannya di tengah keramaian, tentu mengundang tatapan tak percaya dari semua murid... Dan mata elangnya seperti memburu Kris dengan kejam. Sampai beberapa saat Kris dan namja itu hanya saling beradu pandangan yang mematikan...

**TBC**

**Hebring sendiri weeeehh! Hebring hebring! Pokoknya author hebring sendiri nulis ni FF XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**INFILTRATION . Chap 5**

**By : Ay**

**Pair : KaiSoo, SuDi, HanSoo, KrisSoo, HunSoo *di hajar masa XD**

**Maint Cast :**

**- Do Kyungsoo / Kyungsoo**

**- Kim Jongin / Kai**

**- Wu Yifan / Kris**

**- Kim Joonmyun / Suho**

**- Xi Luhan / Luhan**

**- Oh Sehun / Sehun**

**Genre : Campur2 / Fantasy / Mistis (?) LoL**

**Rated : Gak bisa di bilang T, bisa jadi T**

**Note : Hay hay... Author bawa 2 chapter sekaligus. Jadi abis baca KUDU like + coment oke!**

**Yang gak suka pair-nya, gak usah di baca dan gak usah bash!**

**BUG**

Dengan sekali tarik, tubuh Kyungsoo terbawa ke dalam dekap seseorang itu...

"gwenchana"

Ucapnya berusaha menenangkan hati Kyungsoo yang kalut. Perbuatannya di tengah keramaian, tentu mengundang tatapan tak percaya dari semua murid... Dan mata elangnya seperti memburu Kris dengan kejam. Sampai beberapa saat Kris dan namja itu hanya saling beradu pandangan yang mematikan...

"hiks..hiks..hiks.."

Kyungsoo masih saja menangis, ia terlalu sakit hingga tak menyadari siapa yang kini tengah memeluknya. Kyungsoo tak memperdulikan itu... Sandaran tubuh namja itu saat ini sangat berguna baginya. Membuat tangan orang tersebut terpaksa memberhentikan tangisan Kyungsoo dengan mengelus punggung kecilnya

"Nu-nuguya?" Tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya tersadar

Tanpa menjawab, dia langsung membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari kerumunan. Kris yang menatapnya entah kenapa jadi terbawa emosi. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, melihat kenapa harus namja itu yang membawa Kyungsoo pergi dengan memeluknya

**Di lain tempat..**

**DEG**

Dada Kai berdenyut sangat nyeri... Sakit yang teramat sangat berlangsung beberapa menit menggerogoti rongga dadanya. Pikirannya langsung kembali seperti semula, Kyungsooo! Yah.. Namja hitam itu mengingat Kyungsoo begitu saja. Dia langsung berlari ke suatu tempat, dimana ia yakini Kyungsoo berada di sana

**TAP**

Langkahnya berhenti karna melihat wujud Kyungsoo yang berserakan duduk di bawah pohon. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kai berlari menghampirinya. Namun... Lagi-lagi ia berhenti karna melihat ternyata Kyungsoo tidak sendirian

"sini... Biar ku bantu membersihkan rambutmu"

Ucap seseorang itu yang membuat Kai tertahan

"gomawo... Sebenarnya kau siapa?"

"Oh Sehun imnida... Boleh ku tahu siapa namamu?"

Tanya Sehun yang sebelumnya tidak pernah tersenyum pada siapapun di sekolah ini. Namun senyuman itu dengan murahnya ia berikan kepada Kyungsoo

"Do Kyungsoo..."

**DEG**

Sekejap Sehun berhenti mengelap rambut Kyungsoo dengan tisu. Nama itu sudah tidak asing di pikirannya. Yah... Sejak kedatangan murid-murid **Daffodil** yang beberapa waktu lalu mengunjunginya hanya untuk mempertaruhkan nyawa adiknya dalam permainan terkutuk antar gangster di kedua kubu sekolah tersebut

"Sehun-ah? Kau tidak mendengarku?"

"ah... Mianhae, wae?"

"aiiishhh! Aku bertanya, kau ini sebenarnya kelas berapa?"

"em... Ak-aku... Kelas sebelas. Kalau kau?"

"mwo? Jadi kau adalah hobaeku, aku kelas dua belas - tiga"

Perkataan Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak masuk di telinga Sehun. Jadi, dialah namja yang bernama Kyungsoo? Yang Sehun pun tidak tahu menau mengenai bagaimana wujudnya, bagaimana suaranya... Karna Sehun terlalu acuh dengan alam sekitarnya sejak ke dua orang tuanya bercerai dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak pilu di benak seorang Oh Sehun

"Sehun-ah... Kau harus memanggilku hyung! Hihi..."

Ucap Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepala melihat Sehun yang berdiri dengan tangan masih memegang rambutnya. Sehun terbeku melihat senyum lucu Kyungsoo yang membuat hatinya leleh. Dan mulai detik ini, ia merasa bingung harus bertindak bagaimana lagi. Adik perempuannya ataukah... Seorang sunbae yang membuat asa demi asa kembali tercipta di hatinya untuk bahagia...

Sementara Kyungsoo tidak lagi takut kali ini. Ia mulai tersenyum kembali, merasa aman karna perisai perlindungan yang di berikan Sehun padanya. Bahkan ia terlupa... Lupa akan bagaimana keadaan Kai saat ini. Dia menjerit... Batinnya menangis pilu melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu. Lagi-lagi pikiran keputus asa'an menjamah hati Kai... Masihkah ada alasan untuk kembali hidup di dunia? Sedang ia tak tahu lagi dengan tujuan apa jika ia memilih bertahan disana...

.

.

.

.

Matahari bergerak kearah barat... Pertanda detik-detik bell pulang sekolah akan segera berbunyi. Kai memutuskan kembali ke balkon di mana ia biasa menunggu Kyungsoo disana. Bukan... Bukan karna Kyungsoo yang ingin dia tunggu, tapi memang tempat inilah menjadi penyejuk hati yang lara. Benda-benda mati yang menjadi saksi bisu akan tangisannya yang tertahan... Kai tidak selemah itu... Egoh yang ia punyai sangatlah besar, jadi wajarlah jika ia memilih pantang untuk menangisi liku-liku hidupnya

Krieek~

Pintu darurat itu terbuka. Sajak langkah seseorang terdengar mendekati Kai yang terduduk. Sunyi... Tak ada yang membuka suara di antara mereka

Tanpa membuat suara pun, Kyungsoo bergerak duduk di samping Kai. Wajahnya berhias raut sendu, menumpu dagunya dengan kedua tangan lalu memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi

"Terkadang dunia jauh berbalik dari apa yang kita harapkan"

Kai menoleh mendengar Kyungsoo berkata itu. Terlihat jelas wajahnya yang dalam keadaan mood kurang baik. Lalu disusul Kyungsoo yang juga ikut menoleh pada Kai

"ada apa denganmu?"

"aku membenci Kris !"

Sesal Kyungsoo dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil. Kai malah bingung melihat gelagatnya itu

"memangnya Kris kenapa?"

"Kris jahat! Aku sudah tidak sudi lagi mengaguminya!"

Teriak Kyungsoo tepat di wajah Kai. Emosinya meledak-ledak lebih parah dari reaksi nuklir. Namun Kai malah di buat cengo menatap ekspresi konyol yang Kyungsoo buat

"huahahahahaha!"

"Kai-ah! Kau juga jahat!"

"mwo?"

"hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Amarah Kyungsoo di tutup dengan isakan tangisnya. Ia menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan, duduk berjongkok di depan Kai yang melihatnya menjadi iba. Perlahan Kai merangkak mendekati Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan mata yang membengkak merah, Kai membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut

"Terkadang dunia jauh berbalik dari apa yang kita harapkan" Ucap Kai mengulang kata yang di buat Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Kyungsoo berhenti menangis, merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk biasa di atas aspal

"seharusnya, kau bisa belajar dari apa yang tengah ku jalani sekarang. Hanya karna Kris berbuat seperti itu, kau menangis. Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"maksudmu Kai?"

"perkataanmu bagai sindiran yang telak bagiku. Aku juga mengagumi seseorang, tapi dia mengacuhkanku. Dan aku tidak mungkin menangis, meskipun sakit. Terlebih dengan wujudku sekarang... Apa yang aku bisa? Menjadi sandaran baginya pun, aku tak bisa. Mengusap air matanya kala bersedih pun, aku tak dapat. Aku hanya bisa memandangnya... Dari jarak sedekat apapun, aku hanya mampu memandangnya. Aku adalah arwah... Takdir konyol yang di gariskan Tuhan padaku seperti sebuah anugerah, karna itu adalah jalan yang unik untuk mempertemukanku dengan seseorang itu. Dunia memang berbeda dari apa yang kita harapkan... 1 minggu waktu itu, kini kurang 2 hari lagi... Aku tidak tahu, apa aku bisa kembali ke dunia ini. Membuatnya mencintaiku dengan jangka waktu seperti itu... Seolah tak mungkin..."

"Kai..."

Sapa Kyungsoo terdengar lirih memanggil nama Kai. Matanya kembali berkunang memandang raut tampan arwah Kai dari samping. Hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengar apapun yang di utarakan Kai barusan

"kau tahu bukan? Hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa melihatku di dunia..."

Kai menoleh menghadap Kyungsoo. Namun sontak membuat Kyungsoo terkejut karna arwah itu berkedip-kedip, kadang nampak dan kadang pula menghilang. Apakah ini sebuah pertanda akan Kyungsoo yang kehilangan Kai selamanya?

"terkadang... Aku berpikir dunia ini hanya milik kita berdua Kyungsoo... Karna bagiku, dengan bisanya kau melihat arwahku, dunia terasa hanya ada kita berdua saja..."

"kau tidak akan pergi bukan? Hajimma...hiks"

**BUG**

Tubuh Kyungsoo jatuh di atas aspal ketika ingin memeluk Kai. Tapi itu tidaklah mungkin bisa untuk sekarang... Kyungsoo meringis sakit di dadanya. Kai tidak membuat perlakukan apa-apa, ia hanya duduk memandang Kyungsoo yang berusaha berdiri sendiri

"apa kau mencegahku Kyungsoo-ah?"

"aku juga tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa di dunia ini... Aku hanyalah sebatang kara, jika kau pergi meninggalkanku juga... Bagaimana denganku?"

Suara Kyungsoo tercekat karna tangisannya sendiri. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana karna penampakan hilang dan munculnya arwah Kai di depannya. Ia takut... Entah menagapa takut tiba-tiba menjamahi hatinya

"ikuti aku"

Ajak Kai yang mulai berdiri, lalu Kyungsoo mengikuti jalannya dari belakang

"eoddika?"

"ikuti saja..."

Lama tak terdengar lagi petak langkah Kyungsoo, hingga kembali sunyi suasana di tempat ini. Muncullah Suho yang ternyata mengikuti Kyungsoo sedari tadi. Ia sengaja bersembunyi di balik tong-tong penampung air hujan, dan melihat semua apa yang di lakukan Kyungsoo, yang di pikirnya... Kyungsoo berbicara sendiri

Cukup puas Suho terpaku disana, hingga akhirnya ia sadar dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang. Hampir saja ia kehilangan jejak sepatu mungil Kyungsoo, dan ia mendapatkannya lagi di perempatan jalan. Suho berusaha sebaik mungkin menjadi stalker, jantungnya berdetak kencang tatkala melihat Kyungsoo memasuki pintu terminal Dongdaegu. Ini sungguh diluar nalarnya, bagaimana mungkin seorang Kyungsoo berani memasuki area terlarang bagi murid berseragam** Genuine** seperti ia?

Suho bersembunyi di balik pohon, lalu mengambil gantulan salip yang tersembunyi di balik kemeja seragamnya. Berdo'a mati-matian agar jika ia ikut masuk kesana, Kyungsoo ataupun ia bisa kembali lagi keluar dengan wujud yang utuh

"huuufff! Aku harus membawa keluar Kyungsoo darisana!"

Tekad Suho. Ia bergegas melangkah tanpa membuat bising. Tubuhnya seperti tidak bernyawa lagi. Ini sama saja memasuki mulut buaya yang terbuka lebar. Bukankah ia begitu bodoh? Tapi, demi Kyungsoo dan juga rasa penasarannya, Suho mengelak kenyatan bodoh yang pertama kali ia buat

"kau!"

Sapa seseorang dari balik punggungnya. Suho gelagapan sendiri, ia tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa selain berlari. Terus dan terus kakinya membelah ribuan helai daun kering yang menutupi aspal jalanan. Suasana semakin mencekam karna gelapnya malam dan tanpa di terangi lampu untuk terminal tua ini

Dadanya sesak. Ia merasa akan mati secepatnya karna ia hanya berjongkok tanpa berlari lagi, sedangkan segerombolan manusia di belakangnya masih begitu antusias mengejarnya

**PUG**

"emmmmpppphhh..."

Napas Suho tercekat karna terdapat tangan yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Keringat langsung membanjiri dahinya. Matanya melirik seseorang itu yang sudah dekat, berada di belakangnya pas. Hingga beberapa lama mereka tetap dalam posisi itu, Suho akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Tangan itu melepasnya tepat ketika segerombolan orang yang Suho yakini anggota geng **Daemon** sudah tidak ada

Suho baru sadar, ternyata seseorang itu hanya ingin menyelamatkannya dari takdir buruk. Ia berbalik berniat untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi sial! Seseorang itu sudah tidak ia ketahui lagi keberadaannya. Suho celingukan mencari kemana dia. Tapi pencahayaan yang buruk membuatnya terasa tidak mungkin menemukan satu orang itu di tempat seluas ini

**KaiSoo side**

Kyungsoo bingung, sebenarnya untuk apa Kai mengajaknya hingga memasuki terminal Dongdaegu. Ia sangat tahu, tempat macam apa ini. Karna disinilah, para anggota geng **Daemon** bersarang. Takut-takut ia melirik kawasan sekitar, jika suatu saat ia di hantam ataupun di jahati oleh geng **Daemon**. Terlebih, ia ingat saat-saat terakhir ia meninggalkan sekolah **Daffodil**. Kyungsoo berfirasat, jika sampai sekarangpun geng **Daemon** masih mengincar dirinya

"Kai-ah... Kau sebenarnya ingin apa membawaku kesini?"

"kau tak perlu takut Kyungsoo... Mereka tidak akan mengenalimu. Sekarang lihatlah"

Tunjuk Kai pada sesuatu yang berada di bawah mereka. Kyungsoo mengikutinya, dan yah... Penerangan yang alakadarnya membuatnya tidak memberikan respon apa-apa. Hingga Kai menyuruhnya untuk mengeluarkan handphone, dan membuat penerangan dengan benda itu

"KAI !"

Jerit Kyungsoo tak percaya... Matanya membulat penuh, bergantian memandangi wajah asli Kai dengan arwahnya. Arwah Kai hanya membalas dengan tersenyum lembut. Tangan Kyungsoo mulai bergetar... Entah kenapa kali ini ia takut melihat 2 wajah yang sama, hanya saja dalam wujud yang berbeda. Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo membuat langkah mundur. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis karna saking tak kuasanya melihat raga Kai tak bernyawa. Bayang-bayang akan kehilangan Kai kembali hadir menghatuinya... Kyungsoo takut... Sangat takut...

"uljimma... Waktu yang ku punya tinggal dua hari saja... Masih ada waktu Kyungsoo-ah... Maka dari itu, bisakah kau membantuku?"

Wajah Kai dan Kyungsoo berpandangan terlalu dekat. Itu tak jadi sebuah masalah, karna keduanya pun tidak bisa merasakan deruan nafas dari lubang hidung mereka. Lagi-lagi Kai melihat mata bulat itu yang memerah. Membuatnya semakin kalut, karna selalu membuat pilu demi pilu di akhir-akhir kisah hidupnya... Bukannya membuat orang yang ia cintai bahagia

"lalu... Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

Kai langsung merosot dan terduduk di depan Kyungsoo. Mendengar Kyungsoo berkata itu, Kai teringat bahwa syarat yang 'suara itu' berikan sangatlah berat. Membuat Kyungsoo mencintainya. Semuanya pastilah membutuhkan proses, tidak semudah ketika membuat susunan angan-angan yang tinggi

"haruskah aku memberitahumu?"

"katakan Kai!"

"apa kau menyukaiku Kyungsoo-ah?" Wajahnya ia tundukan. Kai tak berani menatap bagaimana ekspresi Kyungsoo ketika mendengar pertanyaannya

"Waeyo?"

"aku... Harus bisa membuatmu mencintaiku jika aku masih ingin hidup di dunia ini.."

Ucap Kai yang ia usahakan sejujur mungkin. Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Kayungsoo salah kaprah dalam menanggapi perkataan Kai

"Kyung... Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo?! Kyungsoo!" Teriak Kai yang tak mendapat gubrisan dari lawannya. Kyungsoo masih tetap berlari menjauhi Kai. Hingga sampai akhirnya nafasnya terengah-engah mendampingi ia untuk keluar dari gerbang terminal

Sementara seseorang yang mengintip kegiatan Kyungsoo tadi, langsung berfikir sekeras mungkin. Ia masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja ia intip. Sebelum akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi kembali ke rumah sebelum malam semakin larut

Klek!

Semua lampu menyala rata. Dia merasa aneh, lalu untuk apa tadi tak ada satupun lampu yang menyala? Dan sekarang?

"apa kau sudah memutuskannya Oh Sehun?"

"emmmmppp... hem... Oppa..."

Mata Sehun terbelalak mendapati adiknya di bekap tangan Hyonbin. Meski Sehun tidak pernah ikut campur dalam pertarungan antar gangster **Black Pearl **dan **Daemon**, tapi ia sangat tahu bagaimana watak seorang Hyonbin itu

"Namju..."

Lirih Sehun tak kuasa melihat adiknya yang menangis tertahan. Ia mencoba untuk berlari menyelamatkan adiknya dari bekapan anak-anak nakal itu, tapi na'as... Anggota **Daemon** tidak sebodoh yang ia pikir. Masih banyak anngota yang lain berada di belakangnya. Sehun di kepung oleh beberapa orang di terminal Dongdaegu ini. Tangannya mengepal kuat, memahami betapa liciknya namja berengsek itu

"okay... Ku tunggu kedatangan Kyungsoo sampai esok malam... Jika tidak, adikmu ini... Akan menjadi milikku"

Hyonbin menyeringai setan lalu mematikan semua lampunya seperti semula. Gelap! Ruangan ini kembali gelap yang memang mereka sengaja agar Sehun tidak mengetahui kemana mereka akan menyekap adiknya. Sehun langsung berlari mengejar mereka, tapi ia terjatuh karna tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri. Ia mencoba bangkit hingga keluar dari ruangan itu... Kosong... Meski telah di terangi sinar rembulan, tetap ia tak melihat jejak-jejak mereka

"NAMJU !"

Teriak histeris Sehun. Tubuhnya langsung merosot meratapi kepergian adiknya. Ia tak tahu harus meminta bantuan kepada siapa... Jika ia menelpon polisi, apa yang akan mereka katakan pada seorang anak narapidana koruptor seperti ia? Tak ada satupun pihak-pihak tinggi yang mempercayai ayah, Sehun bahkan keluarganya. Dan jika ia memberitahukan kepada ibunya, apa pula macam-macam kata hina yang nanti ia tampung? Tak ada sedikitpun yang harus ibu percayai dari anaknya itu. Dan semuanya berarti... Sehun harus menyelamatkan adiknya seorang diri

**Esok hari..**

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk Kai menyusupi raganya. Karna sudah beberapa hari ini, tidak ada lagi pertarungan antar kedua kubu gengster tersebut. Lagipula, ke-alpa'an Kai dari absensi sekolahnya seolah-olah sudah menjadi hal yang wajar. Tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang mengetahui dengan jelas kenapa Kai sampai tak masuk sekolah hingga selama itu. Dan untuk Kai... Ia hanya terfokus dengan jalan hidupnya untuk masa yang akan datang

Meski para penghuni **Genuine High School** tidak tahu akan Kai yang di anggap anggota **Daemon** sudah mati, mereka hanya menganggap Kai membolos sekolah saja. Dan semua fakta-fakta itu, seakan hilang di terpa angin dan sudah tak menjadi berbincangan lagi di kalangan mereka. Itu jelas membuat Kyungsoo bisa bernafas lega

"Kyung-ah!"

Sapa orang di balik punggung Kyungsoo. Kris... Kyungsoo yang melihatnya langsung cepat berlari, menghindari namja raksasa itu

**BUG**

Dorong Luhan kuat-kuat dan membuat Kris terjatuh. Sedang ia sengaja membiarkan Kyungsoo berlari semakin jauh

"Luhan-ah..."

"jangan sakiti Kyungsoo lagi Kris! Apa yang salah darinya?! Hingga kau mempermalukan ia di depan umum seperti kemarin huh?!"

"i-itu..."

"aku tidak mau tahu dengan penjelasanmu. Tapi jika kau tetap mengejar-ejar Kyungsoo, aku akan mematahkan lehermu!"

Kris melongo melihat garangnya Luhan saat ini. Kris tak habis pikir, jika Luhan bisa dalam sekejap berubah jadi seme hanya karna Do Kyungsoo. Ia terbeku memandang Luhan yang meninggalkannya. Lalu memukul-mukuli kepalanya dengan tangan. Meyakinkan, apa ini nyata dan bukan sekedar mimpi?

Dan Kyungsoo masih berlari menaungi sepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya. Tanpa sadar, ia menubruk seseorang dan membuat barang-barang orang itu berserakan di lantai

"eoh? Suho-hyung mianhaeyo..."

"Kyungsoo-ah? Gwenchanayo? Kenapa seperti di kejar hantu seperti itu?"

"hosh...hosh... Gwenchana"

"kau akan ke kelas? Mari bersamaku, aku juga ingin ke kelasku. Ruang kelas kita berdekatan bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk seperti anak anjing yang imut. Sampai beberapa langkah menuju kelas, mereka hanya saling terdiam. Tak ada satupun yang memulai perbincangan sebelum akhirnya Suho angkat bicara juga

"Kyungsoo-ah... Sebenarnya, semalam kau kemana saja eum?"

"semalam? Waeyo?"

"tidak... Aku hanya bertanya"

"aku... Aku hanya di rumah saja hyung"

"kau berbohong ne? Aku melihatmu memasuki terminal Dongdaegu... Sebenarnya, apa yang kau cari di sana?"

Kyungsoo malah bungkam. Rautnya nampak berpikir, dengan cara apalagi untuk mengelak pertanyaan namja cerdas di sampingnya ini

"aku... Ah! Satu-satunya jalan menuju appartement-ku hanyalah melewati terminal itu hyung..."

"emmm seperti itu rupanya. Aku hanya mengingatkan... Disana adalah sarang geng **Daemon **berkumpul. Jadi, kau harus hati-hati ne! Jangan sampai pulang hingga selarut seperti kemarin. Kau tahu... Karna saking khawatirnya padamu, aku nekat mengikutimu masuk ke dalam. Dan hampir saja aku tertangkap oleh geng sialan itu jika tak ada tangan yang membekapku dan menarik tubuhku untuk bersembunyi. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya.."

"ja-jadi... Suho-hyung semalam mengikutiku?"

"ne... Tapi setelah melihatmu dan orang yang membekapku tadi tidak ada, aku putuskan untuk pulang saja sebelum masalah semakin berlanjut"

Kyungsoo cengo seketika. Dengan cepat ia berpikir, jadi yang mengikutinya tidak hanya Suho saja, melainkan ada satu orang lagi yang mengikutinya?

"apa Suho-hyung tidak mengenali siapa orang itu?"

"tidak karna keadaan ruangan yang gelap... Parfumnya... Hem... Aku tidak pernah mengenalinya... Sudah bell Kyungsoo-ah! Aku masuk dulu ne! Annyeong! Nanti ku antar kau pulang!" Teriak Suho dengan berlari menjauhi Kyungsoo

"tidak perlu hyung! Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" Balas Kyungsoo dengan berteriak

Saat langkah pertamanya mendarat ingin memasuki kelas, Kyungsoo berhenti di tengah jalan. Karna melihat wajah seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenali. Perlahan murid-murid yang berlalu lalang habis memasuki kelas masing-masing. Dan terlihatlah jelas orang itu berdiri di perempatan koridor yang juga menatap Kyungsoo secara datar. Lama mereka beradu pandang, dan Kyungsoo memberikannya senyum namun tetap... Namja itu masih menatap Kyungsoo denagn wajah datarnya

"Oh Sehun..."

Ucap Kyungsoo lalu mencoba mengabaikan namja itu yang masih bertahan disana...

**TBC**

**Kek-nya Ay bakalan comeback lama deh -,- Udah gitu kalo uda nongol, langsung update 2 chapter kek gini terus... (Kalo otak Ay masih mampu). Kekekek~**


	6. Chapter 6

**INFILTRATION . Chap 6**

**By : Ay**

**Pair : KaiSoo, SuDi, HanSoo, KrisSoo, HunSoo *di hajar masa XD**

**Maint Cast :**

**- Do Kyungsoo / Kyungsoo**

**- Kim Jongin / Kai**

**- Wu Yifan / Kris**

**- Oh Sehun / Sehun**

**- Kim Joonmyun / Suho**

**- Xi Luhan / Luhan**

**Genre : Campur2 / Fantasy / Mistis (?) LoL**

**Rated : Gak bisa di bilang T, bisa jadi T**

**Note : Ini FF bener-bener murni dari hasil pemikiran gue! Jadi please buat yang uda baca, DILARANG KERAS mem-plagiatnya dalam versi bahasa apapun tanpa seizin gue! Habis baca, WAJIB LIKE + COMENT! Dan buat yang menjiplak ini ide cerita gue, gue do'ain besok jodohnya mirip udel-nya Sooman. Amiin!**

_**Sebelumnya..**_

_Saat langkah pertamanya mendarat ingin memasuki kelas, Kyungsoo berhenti di tengah jalan. Karna melihat wajah seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenali. Perlahan murid-murid yang berlalu lalang habis memasuki kelas masing-masing. Dan terlihatlah jelas orang itu berdiri di perempatan koridor yang juga menatap Kyungsoo secara datar. Lama mereka beradu pandang, dan Kyungsoo memberikannya senyum namun tetap... Namja itu masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah datarnya_

"_Oh Sehun..."_

_Gumam pelan Kyungsoo mengingat nama namja itu, lalu mencoba mengabaikannya yang masih bertahan disana..._

* * *

Tingallah hitungan beberapa jam lagi Kai menemui titik terang kehidupannya. Kai termenung... Sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya yang menghadap ke langit. Hatinya bergelut sedih... Memelas akan pintanya pada Tuhan agar secepatnya takdir ini berhenti di manapun itu... Kai mulai tak perduli lagi

Setelah Kai mengatakan seperti itu untuk Kyungsoo, dan apa yang bisa ia terima? Namja kecil itu malah meninggalkannya seorang diri. Membuatnya bingung dan mempertimbangkan pernyataannya kemarin untuk tetap hidup bersama Kyungsoo

"Huuuuh..."

Kai tersenyum miris. Baginya, itu adalah kiasan semu yang tak mungkin ia dapatkan. Masihkah ada harapan? Secerca pun itu? Kai tidak tahu, bahkan kini Kai tidak perduli. Perasaannya terlalu remuk hanya untuk membayangkan Kyungsoo. Satu per satu wajah namja yang menyukai Kyungsoo membuatnya terluka setiap kali Kyungsoo berada di dekat mereka. Seperti saat ini... Dada Kai berdenyut nyeri kembali... Firasat apa yang bisa kau tebak? Tentu semuanya tahu...

Tapi Kai belajar untuk tidak memperdulikannya kembali... Walau sakit... Seapapun itu... Lebih baik Kai yang merasa seperti ini, bukanlah Kyungsoo... Pendapat bodoh! Dan Kai juga sadar jika pendapatnya kali ini sungguh bodoh, namun Kai bisa apa lagi? Pikirnya, ia hanya perlu terduduk memasrahkan diri disana... Menunggu waktu 32 jam ini berlalu habis

Berbeda dengan Sehun...

Ia tidak mungkin mempasrahkan takdir buruk menerpa ia dan adiknya. Tapi... Ia juga mana mungkin bisa menyakiti seseorang yang telah membuat bumbu bahagia di awal persiapan tata hidupnya. Demi mereka... Apa itu egois? Demi seorang Oh Sehun dan adiknya... Sehun menutup mata, mengepalkan ke dua telapaknya. Sekali lagi, hanya Tuhan yang bisa membuat jalan keluar bagi mereka

Sehun frustasi... Tepat nanti malam sepulang sekolah, ia harus menukarkan Kyungsoo dengan adiknya yang kini berada di tangan geng **Daemon**. Suasana menegangkan ini semakin komplit karna ibu Sehun tengah pergi bisnis ke Eropa dan meninggalkan Namju sendiri di rumah. Sehun tahu sekitar 1 jam lalu karna pembantu di rumah ibunya merasa kehilangan Namju sampai sekarang

Sehun bangkit dari bangkunya. Semua teman sekelas menatapnya bingung, termasuk Jung seongsaenim yang tengah menilai tugas akhir minggu mereka di bangku guru. Kaca mata guru itu di lepas, menatap Sehun seolah bertanya "ada apa"

"Mianhamnida saeng... Bolehkah aku izin ke toilet sebentar?"

Lee saeng hanya menatapnya intens. Mencari secerca kebohongan di balik mata Sehun. Na'as... Sehun terlalu pandai menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasa. Ia bisa meloloskan diri dari pelajaran fisika yang membuat pikirannya semakin runyam. Setelah permisi, ia bergegas keluar dari dalam kelasnya

Saat perjalanan di sebuah koridor, matanya tak luput dari pemandangan di lapangan. Di mana terdapat banyak sunbae tengah menjalani jadwal olahraga mereka. Satu per satu murid-murid itu ia pandangi wajahnya. Yah... Sehun tengah mencari sang mangsa, Do Kyungsoo

Sudah ke sepuluh kalinya, ia mengitari lapangan seluas ini. Nihil, apa yang ia cari tak kunjung ketemu. Sehun juga tidak tahu jadwal pelajaran apa yang kini berlangsung di kelas Kyungsoo. Ia tetap bersikukuh menjalankan kakinya untuk terus memburu keberadaan namja mungil itu

**TAP**

Tiba-tiba saja langkah Sehun berhenti di dalam loby sekolahnya. Matanya menatap tajam segerombolan namja berdiri di depan pagar sekolah. Seragam yang mereka kenakan berbeda dengan seragam **Genuine**, siapa lagi jika bukan murid sekolah sebrang? Anggota **Daemon** balas menatap Sehun dari sana. Sehun semakin jelas jika salah satu namja yang tengah menghidupkan api untuk membakar batang rokoknya adalah Hyonbin

**Drrtt... Drrtt..**

_From : +682xxxxxxxxx_

_Jika kau tak bisa membereskannya, aku yang akan turun tangan sendiri_

Satu pesan dengan nomor yang tak ia kenali membuatnya terdiam. Sehun kembali memandang para namja itu dan shit! Mereka sudah pergi entah kemana. Kakinya tergerak untuk keluar menuju tanah lapang sebelum menjumpai gerbang utama sekolah. Kepalannya bertolah-toleh, mengintrupsi satu per satu tempat, mencoba memastikan apakah mereka bersembunyi di sana atau tidak

Pucuk di cinta, ulam pun tiba. Yah, peribahasa yang tepat mengingat tujuan awal Sehun untuk membolos sekolah di jam fisika guru Jung. Ia melihat seorang namja duduk di bawah pohon tengah membaca buku. Langkahnya semakin mendekatinya. Sebenarnya ragu untuk melakukan semuanya bagi Sehun, terlebih saat matanya memandang wajah teduh namja itu. Membuat hatinya bergemuruh, tak sampai hati jika ia melihat jerit tangis lagi di bibir plumnya

"Sehun-ah?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia hanya menampakkan raut nerd-nya sebagai balasan. Tentu Kyungsoo di buat bingung karna itu. Kungsoo beralih untuk menyudahi membaca bukunya. Ia tutup dan ikut berdiri menghadap Sehun. Matanya yang bulat memandang Sehun sangat lucu. Bening dan Sehun menyukai mata itu. Di tambah bibir tebalnya yang merah, sedikit manyun dengan ekspresi berlebihannya karna di buat penasaran dengan sikap Sehun sekarang

"eoh?"

Kyungsoo hampir terjungkal karna sikap Sehun yang kini berubah lagi. Dia memilih duduk ketika Kyungsoo sudah berdiri. Kyungsoo tahu, di balik punggungnya Sehun sedang tersenyum. Mungkin memang benar jika Kyungsoo belum sedekat itu pada Sehun. Tapi dia yakin, Sehun yang sebenarnya adalah namja yang baik dan murah senyum hanya saja... mungkin ketika pikiran runyam di sebagian hidupnya kembali terniang, membuatnya lupa akan cara tersenyum manis. Dan Kyungsoo... Terbukti mampu menghilangkan beban Sehun yang seperti itu

"ada apa kau kemari?"

"hyung sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

Pandangan Sehun beralih untuk namja yang berdiri di depannya. Matanya saling memandang dengan raut yang berbeda pula. Hatinya terasa sejuk... Seperti keadaan di musim semi... Perasaan yang Sehun rasakan tatkala memandang Kyungsoo sedekat ini

"aku tertidur. Dan Kim saeng megusirku untuk keluar kelas"

"begitu rupanya..."

"lalu kau?"

"apa? Aku? Aku sedang menikmati suasana menjelang musim panas"

"hah? Aneh.. Apa kau tidak mengikuti pelajaran Sehun-ah?"

Namja berparas tampan itu hanya memberikan senyuman manisnya. Membuat Kyungsoo terbengong-bengong menghadapi perilaku sang hobaenya itu

"aigo~~..."

Rengek Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang sibuk mengucek matanya karna kemasukan debu. Sehun yang tahu langsung berdiri sigap di depannya. Rautnya terlalu berlebihan dari sekedar wajah yang cemas. Bahkan tangannya berniat tergerak untuk mengambil tangan Kyungsoo agar memberi jalan matanya untuk tahu keadaan mata Kyungsoo sekarang. Tapi, dengan begitu saja ia terpaku. Hatinya kembali di hantui akan kata-kata Hyonbin yang menyangkut di message handphone-nya

"hhuuuhh~ Appo..."

Rengekan itu kini terdengar lemah. Perih di matanya sudah tak begitu terasa. Namun ketika Kyungsoo membiarkan tangannya terjatuh, matanya yang kini merah merasa sejuk karna tiupan angin yang di hasilkan dari bibir tipis Sehun. Kyungsoo terpanah melihat wajah Sehun begitu telaten untuk membuat rasa sakit itu hilang...

"Sehun-ah..."

Desis Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama Sehun. Dan sekecil apapun suara itu, Sehun pasti mendengarnya karna jarak mereka yang dekat. Mata tajam Sehun beralih menatap Kyungsoo hingga terus turun kebawah, menjumpai bibir tebal nan merah milik Kyungsoo. Birahinya tergiur ingin mencicipi, terlebih dukungan wajah senduh Kyungsoo yang bisa di bilang... Errr seksi baginya. Itu sangatlah sulit mengelak niat Sehun tersebut

Kyungsoo mulai menutup mata. Perasaannya terbawa akan tatapan yang Sehun berikan. Perlahan bibirnya dan bibir Sehun menghapus jarak, dan di mulailah...

"Kyung-ah!"

Keduanya terjungkal bersamaan. Gertakan yang terdengar dalik balik punggung Kyungsoo menggagalkan acara ciuman mereka. Wajah seseorang itu nampak terkejut karna munculnya wajah Sehun di cela ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Disana, tangannya mengepal kuat setelah mengumpulkan spekulasi sendiri atas kejadian yang sebelumnya Kyungsoo dan Sehun lakukan. Begitu samanya dengan Sehun, tangannya tak kalah mengepal karna orang itu telah membuat first kiss-nya hancur

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGANNYA ?!"

Bentak Kris dengan menghempas paksakan tangan Kyungsoo ke udara. Kyungsoo bergidik ketakutan mendapat perilaku kasar Kris. Dengan tidak terima, Sehun langsung menutupi tubuh kecil Kyungsoo agar segera bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya

"kau mempunyai hak apa bertanya seperti itu?"

Nada datar Sehun membuat emosi Kris memuncak. Kris di buat mati kutu karna pertanyaan itu. Benar Sehun, sesungguhnya siapa ia beraninya bertanya apa yang tengah Kyungsoo lakukan dengannya

**BUG**

Tak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa, Kris meloloskan hantaman tangannya di wajah Sehun. Sangat keras! Hingga mampu membuat Sehun terhuyung ke tanah. Kyungsoo shock melihat Sehun ambruk, ia langsung berjongkok dan membawa kepala Sehun ke pangkuannya. Tangan mungilnya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sehun agar segera memberikan tanggapan

"hiks... Sehun-ah.. Ireonayo..."

Kyungsoo mulai terisak karna darah segar mengalir dari lubang hidung Sehun. Tapi pikirannya mengenai Sehun yang pingsan adalah salah. Sehun masih bisa membuka mata, hanya sedikit pening karna pukulan keras yang ia terima dari namja bule yang kini masih berdiri di hadapan mereka

"IKUT AKU !"

Tarik kasar Kris yang memaksa Kyungsoo untuk berdiri. Kyungsoo meronta tak mau. Tapi apalah daya jika tubuh Kyungsoo terlalu ringan untuk Kris angkat dengan tangannya. Masih dengan cara yang sama, Kris menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang masih keberatan untuk meninggalkan Sehun. Matanya tak mau berhenti untuk menangisi Sehun dengan wujud lemahnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo tak sudi untuk memandang wajah Kris yang terus memerintahkan Kyungsoo agar tak memandangi Sehun lagi

"LEPASKAN !"

**PLAK !**

Kesabaran Kyungsoo sudah hangus untuk seorang Kris. Matanya membulat dengan tatapan kebencian yang teramat besar untuk Kris disana. Namja tinggi itu terpatung dengan tangan yang mengepal. Pipinya panas akibat tamparan Kyungsoo yang tak kalah kerasnya

Tak perlu menanggapi Kris lagi, ia segera berlari menemui Sehun. Kembali membawa kepala Sehun ke atas pangkuannya. Lalu menarik tali tasnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Setelah di temukannya sapu tangan itu, dengan segera Kyungsoo menghapus bercak darah dari hidung Sehun. Dengan tangis yang masih sulit untuk ia hentikan. Hatinya kali ini berpihak pada Sehun. Karna bagi Kyungsoo, tidak ada lagi seorangpun yang bisa mengertinya kecuali Oh Sehun

Kris dalam posisi yang miris... Matanya tak kuat memandang apa yang di berikan Kyungsoo untuk hobae yang dari dulu telah menjadi rival-nya itu. Tapi bukankah ini sudah adil? Lalu kenapa masih ia pertanyakan lagi kenapa Kyungsoo lebih memilih Sehun daripada-nya. Ingatkah ia saat tawa kepuasan menjamahi dirinya karna mempermalukan Kyungsoo di depan umum? Dan untuk sekarang, apa yang ia rasa? Cemburukah?...

Mungkin Kris terlalu gengsi untuk terang-terangan membuat pernyataan jika ia mulai menyukai Kyungsoo. Namun tanpa menunggu hari itu datangpun, Kris sepertinya tahu apa yang ia terima dari Kyungsoo jika itu terjadi. Mengingat Kyungsoo terlalu membencinya untuk sekarang ini...

* * *

Malam kembali hadir. Semua murid sudah banyak yang kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Hanya ada segelintir siswa yang masih di sekolah karna suatu keperluan yang tak mungkin di jabarkan satu per satu. Seperti hal-nya Kyungsoo yang masih beta mengobati Sehun di ruang UKS. Dan selama itu pula, Kyungsoo tak bisa berhenti menangis. Dia selalu menggurutu bahwa ini semua salahnya

Tak jarang juga, jari-jari mungilnya mengusap air yang masih derasnya membasahi pipi chubby Kyungsoo. Membuat Sehun tertawa geli karna hal itu begitu lucu menurutnya. Sebenarnya, Sehun merasa membaik dari sejak melihat Kyungsoo menampar Kris di kejadian sore tadi. Tapi Sehun berpura-pura agar Kyungsoo memberikan perhatian yang lebih padanya. Perasaannya pada Kyungsoo mampu melupakan segala beban di hidupnya

"maafkan aku..."

"geure... Aku sudah baikkan Hyung cantik..."

Goda Sehun mencubit pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak membalas ataupun apalah. Sekarang ini, dia masih tidak bisa untuk di ajak bercanda. Sehun paham, dan mulai membantu Kyungsoo untuk membereskan barang-barang sekolah mereka. Tapi gagal karna Kyungsoo menempis tangannya dan membiarkan ia untuk membereskan semuanya sendiri. Sehun tak mau berbalas otot dengannya. Ia cukup tahu jika sang sunbae di hadapannya kini sangatlah lelah

Setelah semua usai, Sehun mencoba berjalan meski sedikit tertatih. Kyungsoo masih saja ikut berjalan di belakangnya. Sehun merasa risih dengan perlakukan Kyungsoo. Pikirannya kembali ke titik kebodohan. Bagaimana jika di belakang sana, Kyungsoo sibuk melihati bokong Sehun yang bergoyang kala melangkah? -,- It's not good~

"hyung! Bisakah kita berjalan beriringan?"

Tanya Sehun tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Hening... Tak ada respon dari lawan bicaranya. Ia menaruh kecurigaan disana dan kala ia menoleh... Kyungsoo menghilang. Tubuhnya langsung lemas dalam sekejap. Apa yang Sehun takutkan telah terjadi. Tak ada waktu untuk merutuki tindak cerobohnya. Ia langsung berlari menuju terminal Dongdaegu yang ia yakini semuanya adalah perbuatan bejat Hyonbin dan kawan-kawan **Daemon**-nya

**BRAKK**

Tak perlu waktu lama agar sampai dan membuat kata permisi untuk membuka gerbang terminal itu. Kaki Sehun yang panjang sangat berguna untuk melompati pagar besi yang tergembok rapat. Tak hanya itu, ia mampu menembus lorong-lorong panjang terminal dengan gelapnya malam seperti ini. Kakinya tak ada ampun untuk memburu keberadaan **Daemon** dan segera menghabisi mereka tak tersisa... Mungkinkah? Itu yang menjadi pertanyaannya

"hosh... hosh... hosh..."

Deruan nafas seperti seorang pemburu bagi Sehun. Tadi ia benar-benar kalap, tak tahu bagaimana lagi bagi seorang manusia untuk menahan emosi. Ini semua adalah beban yang terlalu berat. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa berpikir seperti itu?

Pening... Kepala Sehun terasa amat sakit di bagian belakangnya. Sama seperti ketika Kai merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa ketika leader gangster **Daemon** - Hyonbin - memukul kepalanya dengan balok kayu besar, di tempat yang Sehun kini pijaki juga...

**BRUUK**

Tak bisa lagi Sehun pertahankan berat tubuhnya sendiri. Ia terkapar di atas dedaunan kering yang jatuh dari pohon akibat tertiup angin. Belum sempat menemukan Kyungsoo... Belum sempat membebaskan adiknya, Oh Namju... Dua orang yang begitu ia cintai... Dua rasa yang harus ia pilih...

* * *

**Esoknya..**

Semua penghuni **Genuine High School** sibuk mempersiapkan pesta anniversary sekolah tahun ke 23. Sekolah khusus namja ini sengaja membebaskan muridnya karna acara seperti itu hanya akan ada perayaannya 4 tahun sekali. Beruntung bagi angkatan-angkatan yang belum lulus sekarang, mereka ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara itu. Tak terkecuali gangster paling di takuti di sekolah ini - **Black Pearl **-

Di tengah kesibukan mereka, Kris di landa gelisah yang membuatnya tak tenang. Kakinya terus saja bergerak keluar masuk ruangan. Matanya yang tak menangkap keberadaan Kyungsoo membuatnya berpikir ada yang salah. Dan kala ia berlari menuju gerbang utama sekolah, Chen berdalih memanggilnya

"eodika Kris?"

"aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar"

Setelah cukup untuk menjawab, Kris melangkah menjauh dari mereka. Ia juga tidak tahu akan membawa kemana untuk arus perjalanannya. Yang di pikirannya kali ini, ia harus memastikan keadaan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja

* * *

Mentari membagi cahaya di bumi yang lain. Perputaran waktu malam kembali hadir di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Nampak lampu kelap-kelip menghiasi gedung megah **Genuine High School**. Para siswa terlihat tampan dan berwibawa dengan tuxedo mereka. Tidak hanya itu, para undangan yang kebanyakan terdiri dari wali murid siswa juga turut hadir. Sekolah yang masuk dalam list ter-elit di Seoul, wajar jika hanya terdapat penampakan mobil dari berbagai jenis yang terpakir

Dan untuk para sunbae mereka yang telah luluspun, ikut hadir juga dalam perayaan ini. Dengan menunjukkan kartu pelajar mereka di masa-masa sekolahnya, mereka sudah bisa masuk dan berjumpa dengan kawan lama mereka. Sangat meriah! Senior dan junior **Genuine** terlihat cukup akrab

Keadaan yang sudah lama terlewati, membuat Kris semakin cemas karna Kyungsoo tak kunjung tiba di sekolah. Ia tahu, Kyungsoo pasti marah akan perilaku kasarnya kemarin. Tapi, setidaknya ia melihat hidung mancung Kyungsoo di tengah kerumunan ini. Lay yang melihat gelagat aneh semi leader geng-nya itu, memilih untuk mendekat

"apa yang terjadi?"

Kris terkejut mendengar Lay bertanya tiba-tiba. Ia tak menggubris, malah memilih pergi meninggalkan mereka. Lay tak tinggal diam, ia ikut menyusul Kris dari belakang. Sementara member **Black Pearl** yang lain juga menangkap hal yang ganjal dan turut mengikuti kepergian mereka

**BUG**

Tak lama setelah **Black Pearl** pergi, kebahagiaan yang melanda **Genuine** seketika buyar karna insiden yang menakutkan. Semua orang lari kesana kemari karna terjunnya manusia dari atap gedung auditorium yang menjadi tempat utama pesta. Perawakan manusia itu yang menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana panjang dark brown khas seragam anak sekolahan

"hooah~"

"siapa dia?!"

Teriak frustasi para tamu yang di tujuan pada sosok manusia itu. Ia sama sekali tak bergerak, tentu membuat orang-orang yang disana merasa takut. Tidak ada yang berani untuk mendekatinya. Semua orang terbeku memandangi tubuh itu yang masih tengkurap karna di terjunkan dengan tidak elitnya. Hingga ada salah satu tamu yang mengeluarkan ponsel, dan segera menghubungi pihak kepolisian

Tidak menunggu gerakan yang lama, guru Jung mencoba memberanikan diri mendekati orang tersebut. Dengan langkah perlahan dan rasa was-was... Dia mencoba membalikkan badan orang itu dengan tangan kosongnya

"JONG IN !"

Ucapnya Shock melihat raut anak didik-nya terkapar pucat di lantai... Ia segera mengecek urat nadi di pergelangan tangannya, Mendengar deruan nafas Kai di atas dada... Tak ada yang bisa guru Jung ungkapkan... Ia hanya terbeku dengan raut yang sulit di artikan... Membuat orang-orang yang turut hadir disana juga terbeku, tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di masa-masa yang tak mungkin bisa mereka lupakan... Seperti sekarang

* * *

**Di lain tempat..**

**DEG**

Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna. Dahi dan sekujur tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia melirik kawasan sekitar yang tak ia kenali keberadaannya sekarang. Kyungsoo baru ingat, mulutnya yang terbungkam dengan kain panjang membuatnya tak mampu mengeluarkan suara. Tubuh kecilnya di ikat pada pohon besar dengan tambang yang membalut dari dada hingga ujung kakinya

'_Kai...'_

Batin Kyungsoo meronta, meneriaki arwah namja tan itu. Mata beningnya mulai berair, kakinya bergerak tak leluasa dan memohon dalam hati agar siapapun mau melepaskannya. Tapi itu tidaklah mungkin...

"hiks... aaa... (Kai...)"

Entah firasat apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Tiba-tiba hatinya bergejolak sakit mengingat bayang-bayang wajah Kai saat bersamanya... Masa-masa di mana ketika Kyungsoo melihat Kai untuk terakhir kalinya... Dengan ada dan ketiadaan arwahnya di mata Kyungsoo... Membuat hatinya miris, kesakitan yang kini ia rasa sudah tak ada bandingnya lagi dengan apapun...

Kenapa Kyungsoo baru merasakannya? Kenapa Kyungsoo mengingat di saat ia... Berada di ujung garis takdirnya?

Apa yang terjadi pada Kai sekarang? Mungkinkah Kai...

**BRAAKK**

Terkaan Kyungsoo buyar di sana. Gebrakan pintu yang terdengar dan menampakkan segerombolan beberapa namja setelahnya. Kyungsoo semakin terkejut karna seringaian iblis kembali ter-patri di wajah namja biadab itu - Hyonbin -. Ia mencoba membuat langkah untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Memegang dagu manis Kyungsoo dan membuat kiss tak langsung dengan jarinya yang ia tempelkan pada mata sembab Kyungsoo

Namja bermata kelereng itu merasa tak sudi. Ia bergerak kesamping seolah benar-benar jijik melihat mimic wajahnya. Itu bukanlah sebuah masalah yang berarti untuk Hyonbin. Karna sekarang, dia merasa menang atas semua strategi yang ia rangkai dengan kepicikannya. Setelah Hyonbin berlalu dari Kyungsoo, membuat namja kecil itu kembali memposisikan kepalanya seperti semula

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi harus terpanah... Melihat anak buah Hyonbin yang membawa seorang gadis berseragam tengah tak sadarkan diri. Dengan rambut sebahu yang menutupi wajahnya, membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa mengenali siapa gadis itu. Namju... Adik Oh Sehun, yang Kyungsoo juga tak pernah tahu mengenainya

"kau cemburu?"

Ucapan seduktif Hyonbin di telinga kiri Kyungsoo membuatnya bergidik. Hyonbin jelas suka dengan respon kelepasan Kyungsoo itu. Namun bagi Kyungsoo, dia mengutuk tindakan bodohnya

"tenang... Dia hanyalah sebagai umpan, dan kau... Yang akan menikmatinya bersamaku malam ini baby..."

Kyungsoo terbeku. Hati dan pikirannya beradu untuk mengartikan susunan kalimat Hyonbin...

**Seett..**

Dengan sekali tarik, Hyonbin mampu melepas kain yang menutup paksa mulut Kyungsoo. Tangannya bergerak nakal menyentuh dari ujung ke ujung bibir kissable itu. Kyungsoo meronta untuk di lepas, semakin membuat Hyonbin suka karna permainannya seolah di respon. Senyuman-senyuman licik masih membanjiri bibir terkutuknya. Tidak untuk Kyungsoo yang terus saja terisak tak ikhlas untuk Hyonbin mengotori dirinya

Merasa kegiatannya sia-sia, Kyungsoo memilih diam dan menatap mata Hyonbin dalam-dalam dengan bumbu kebencian. Dengan senangnya, Hyonbin turut membalas karna kesempatan memandangi raut Kyungsoo secara detail

"KAU BAJINGAN ! Hiks... BAJI..."

**PLAKK**

Kepala Kyungsoo tersisih ke kiri karna tamparan keras tangan tak suci Hyonbin hingga membuat ujung bibirnya berdarah. Nafas Kyungsoo tersengal, dadanya naik turun mencoba menstabilkan emosi yang tak terkontrol. Tak mau di anggap lemah, ia segera berbalik dan menatap tajam Hyonbin lagi

Hyonbin kali ini merasa tak perduli. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu lalu memilih pergi, nafsu birahinya tiba-tiba surut karna hari ini begitu lelah menurutnya. Ia memberikan isyarat agar member **Daemon** kembali mengikat mulut Kyungsoo

**BRAKK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Ay capek ngetik segini banyaknya :3 Mian baru nongol karna tugas numpuk bejibun daaaaaaaaaannn hehe... karna itu, Ay gak bisa bawa 2 chap sekaligus. Sampai disini kita end-kah?...


	7. Chapter 7

**INFILTRATION . Chap 7**

**By : Ay**

**Pair : KaiSoo, SuDi, HanSoo, KrisSoo, HunSoo *di hajar masa XD**

**Maint Cast :**

**- Do Kyungsoo / Kyungsoo**

**- Kim Jongin / Kai**

**- Wu Yifan / Kris**

**- Oh Sehun / Sehun**

**- Kim Joonmyun / Suho**

**- Xi Luhan / Luhan**

**Genre : Campur2 / Fantasy / Mistis (?) LoL**

**Rated : Gak bisa di bilang T, bisa jadi T**

**Note : Ini FF bener-bener murni dari hasil pemikiran gue! Jadi please buat yang uda baca, DILARANG KERAS mem-plagiatnya dalam versi bahasa apapun tanpa seizin gue! Habis baca, WAJIB LIKE + COMENT! Dan buat yang menjiplak ini ide cerita gue, gue do'ain besok jodohnya mirip udel-nya Sooman. Aamiin! xD *tebarDollar~**

* * *

**Sebelumnya..**

"_KAU BAJINGAN ! Hiks... BAJI..."_

_**PLAKK**_

_Kepala Kyungsoo tersisih ke kiri karna tamparan keras tangan tak suci Hyonbin hingga membuat ujung bibirnya berdarah. Nafas Kyungsoo tersengal, dadanya naik turun mencoba menstabilkan emosi yang tak terkontrol. Tak mau di anggap lemah, ia segera berbalik dan menatap tajam Hyonbin lagi_

_Hyonbin kali ini merasa tak perduli. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu lalu memilih pergi, nafsu birahinya tiba-tiba surut karna hari ini begitu lelah menurutnya. Ia memberikan isyarat agar member __**Daemon**__ kembali mengikat mulut Kyungsoo_

_**BRAKK**_

Mereka yang berada di sana terjungkal kaget. Sedetik kemudian raut Kyungsoo di buat terkejut dengan respon mata belonya yang menatap tak percaya akan keberadaan Kris di depan lorong itu. Bukan hanya Kyungsoo, anggota gangster **Daemon** juga merasa terperangah dengan hadirnya Kris disana. Siapa diantara mereka yang tidak mengetahui Kris? Hyonbin... Apalagi dengan satu nama ini. Tatapan mata elang Kris mengingatkannya atas kejadian masa lalu dimana mereka kecil dan belajar menerbangkan layang-layang bersama...

Hyonbin mengingat itu semua... Dan apa yang Hyonbin rasa sekarang? Sakit... Pasti! Bagaimana denganmu jika bertemu kawan lama tapi ia tak pernah mengenalimu? Bahkan sebenarnya, Hyonbin sudah tahu dari awal tentang kawan lamanya itu yang juga bersekolah di **Genuine**, gudang musuh bebuyutannya bersarang. Namun, meski Hyonbin mengetahui semuanya... Ia memilih diam dan tak pernah menganggap kejadian itu pernah menerpa dalam kisah hidupnya. Apa untung bagi seorang Hyonbin jika mengungkapkannya?

Hanya demi seorang sahabat di masa kecilnya yang memilih pergi di saat ia terpuruk luka. Tertatih karna keadaan ibu Hyonbin yang menjalani masa-masa koma dan berujung kematiannya. Tak ada kekar tangan yang mampu menahan ia agar tak terjerembab lemas... Hanya penantian seorang anak kecil pada sosok sahabat yang DULU... Ia yakini akan hadir lagi dan berakhir membuatnya lelah menunggu...

Mata Hyonbin memanas. Dia menampung banyak buliran air mata di pelupuk. Bukan suatu hal yang mudah. Seberat apapun ia menahannya, pastilah akan jatuh jua. Tangannya mengusap kasar air mata yang menghujani kulit wajahnya. Pikirannya harus di buat rasio dengan keadaan sekarang, bukan masa lalu yang terlalu indah hingga jika di ingat membuat kubangan luka itu semakin menjamah

Dia membuat drama wajah... Apa yang tersirat dari raut itu bukanlah apa yang ia rasa. Dia mendecak tak sudi dengan kaki yang terus berjalan mendekati namja yang tingginya tak jauh berbeda dengan tubuh yang ia miliki. Mereka saling memandang, dan membuat smirk Hyonbin mencuak yang semakin membuat Kris geram. Kepalan tangan itu membuat punggung telapak tangan Kris mengeluarkan otot-ototnya

Sedang para anggota **Daemon** yang lain hanya sebagai penonton atas suasana menegangkan dari kedua leader gangster berbahaya ini. Mata becek Kyungsoo memandangnya cemas, ia bergerak kesana kemari berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang meliliti tubuhnya. Namun semua terhenti karna ia mendengar Kris membuka suara

"setelah apa yang kau lakukan ini, apa kau mempunyai harapan lagi?"

Nada datar Kris beralun nge-bass di ruang hampa nan luas ini

"harapan yang tak seperlunya kau tahu" Balas Hyonbin

"kau sadar jika kau picik?"

"mengungkap kata picik bahkan kau tak sadar jika dirimu seperti itu" Ucap Hyonbin dan mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping

"hujan bisa membasahi bumi tapi tidak bisa mengeringkannya lagi" Kris hanya bungkam mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Hyonbin

"dan apa hukum alam seperti itu juga berlaku untuk manusia? Setelah membuat luka dan tak bisa menyembuhkannya?"

"apa maksudmu?" Balas Kris

**BUG**

"itu maksudku!"

Dengan sekali tinju Kris terhuyung dan terjun menjemput aspal karna keadaan yang belum siap. Dia memegang pelipis kanannya yang perih dan di pastikan berdarah karna jemarinya terasa basah dan berbau anyir. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap wajah Hyonbin dari bawah dan membuat emosinya tersulut. Dengan sigap ia berdiri dan mencoba membalas balik tinjuan Hyonbin

**Seet**

Sialnya, tangan Kris terlebih dulu di cekal oleh telapak Hyonbin. Tak habis pikir, ia menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang betis kaki Hyonbin dan membuatnya terjatuh

**BUG**

Melihat leadernya seperti itu, anggota **Daemon **berlari sebagian menghadap Kris dan sebagian lagi mendekati Hyonbin. Mereka bertarung yang faktanya sungguh tak adil dengan perbandingan 1 : 5. Kris dikepung oleh banyak namja dan membuatnya sedikit kualahan. Hantaman bertubi dari sisi kanan-kiri maupun depan-belakangnya

"HENTIKAN !"

Teriak Hyonbin dan membuat semuanya tak bergeming. Dia berjalan mendekati Kris kembali dan menyuruh semua anak buahnya mundur. Dia mencemooh Kris dengan ekspresi wajahnya. Bukan apa-apa bagi Kris, karna ini bukanlah pertarungan sesungguhnya

**BRAKK**

"tak adil jika pertarungan tak seimbang seperti itu"

Ucap seseorang dari balik punggung Kris, membuat Hyonbin terperangah kembali. Hadirnya Lay dan di ikuti oleh Tao, Chen, Xiumin, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan anggota **Black Pearl** yang lain berdiri di belakangnya dengan masih menggunakan tuxedo pesta ulang tahun sekolah mereka

Para namja itu ber-stay cool dan membuat senyuman remeh tak terbekas di wajah masing-masing. Dan sebagian dari mereka memilih untuk melepas jass yang di kenakan karna berspekulasi hawa akan semakin panas di saat pertarungan nanti

Lay berjalan mendekati Kris dan memilih berdiri di sampingnya. Kris tersenyum memandang wajah namja itu dari samping. Hatinya merasa lega sekarang ketika telapak tangan Lay menumpu di bahu kanannya

*musik Growl di putar /? xD

Kedua kubu gangster itu bertarung. Saling meninju satu sama lain. Keadaan disana sangat ricuh dan membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa menutup matanya. Ia sangat ketakutan, suara riuh yang tertangkap gendang telinganya membuat namja kecil itu mengingat kejadian buruk 5 tahun silam

Keadaan dimana titik hancurnya kebahagiaan Kyungsoo dimulai... Kyungsoo menutup matanya erat-erat, berusaha keras agar ingatan itu tak terniang lagi. Sangat susah hingga ia mengeluarkan air matanya kembali... Meski Kyungsoo sudah mengubur kejadian itu dalam-dalam di hatinya, tetap saja riwayat buruk tersebut tak bisa hilang begitu saja

"hiks...hiks..."

Kain yang membungkam mulutnya tidak seberapa erat dan dengan mudahnya terlepas. Kyungsoo tak sadar akan itu, ia semakin terbawa masa lalunya. Melihat wajah sang ayah dan ibu yang tersenyum karna menyambutnya setelah bangun dari tidur

"APPA !"

Teriak Kyungsoo karna ingatan kejadian itu memuncak kala appa-nya di hajar puluhan masa karna tuduhan pembunuhan seorang pejabat negara, yang kebetulan saat itu appa Kyungsoo adalah brigjen polisi. Dan peristiwa na'as itu merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya hingga membuat Kyungsoo dari umur 13 tahun menjadi sebatang kara

Tuduhan pembunuhan yang tidak mempunyai bukti. Dan tahukah...? Kasus itu terkuak kembali 4 tahun setelahnya karna munculnya fakta baru yang melibatkan ayah Oh Sehun di dalamnya. Ide pembunuhan yang berasal dari ayah Sehun yang kemudian di lancarkan oleh ayah Kyungsoo. Bermula dengan niatan ingin memperalat tuan Do agar memberi akses jalan untuk kemjuan politiknya, ayah Sehun mengkhianati kawannya itu. Lalu berujung dengan di penjarakannya ayah Oh Sehun. Namun Sehun dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu jika riwayat kedua ayah mereka saling bertaut

Semua namja-namja itu berhenti bertarung. Pandangan mereka beralih pada Kyungsoo yang menangis menjadi-jadi. Tidak ada yang membuat pergerakan sama sekali. Mereka hanya bungkam di tempat pijakannya sebelum suara gemuruh langkah kaki menghampiri mereka

"KYUNGSOO!"

Teriak Suho dari luar dan membuat mereka tertegun. Dan di belakangnya di ikuti Luhan yang sama berlari mendekati Kyungsoo. Tidak hanya mereka berdua saja, tetapi masih banyak manusia yang lain termasuk polisi. Para polisi itu mengepung seluruh anggota gangster yang tadinya beratarung. Wajah mereka sudah tidak utuh lagi melainkan babak belur

Sedang Suho berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Tanpa aba-aba, dengan respect Luhan membawa Kyungsoo dalam dekapnya. Kali ini Suho bersikap dewasa, ia tidak lagi marah-marah tak jelas seperti kemarin ketika Luhan dengan segala cara mengambil perhatian Kyungsoo. Namja bermata kelereng itu terus saja terisak. Sementara Luhan hanya semakin memperat pelukannya... Mencoba memahami dan merasakan bagaimana pedih rasa hancur untuk hati Kyungsoo...

"hiks...hiks..."

"bertahanlah Kyungsoo-ah... Aku tahu ini berat untukmu..."

Mendengar perkataan Luhan, Kyungsoo tersadar. Ia membuat jeda pelukan itu. Mengusap air matanya sebelum memandang keadaan sekitar. Melihat Kris yang tersungkur dengan wajah berlumuran darah yang juga tengah menatapnya, sebelum polisi menyertakannya dalam rombongan gangster yang lain. Kyungsoo tak mengerti harus berbuat apa selain memandang pada namja yang sudah mengasarinya kemarin itu

"Kyungsoo-ah... Kau jangan takut... Kali ini kau tidak akan merasa sendiri, kami sudah tahu semuanya. Dan jika kau mau, kau bisa menganggap orang tuaku sebagai orang tuamu juga. Kau tidak perlu lagi khawatir dengan orang-orang yang menjahatimu seperti di **Daffodil**.." Ucap Suho

"kau dengar? Kenapa kau tidak beritahu kami dari awal Kyung-ah? Kami tahu semuanya dari pihak sekolah **Daffodil** setelah..."

Luhan menggantung kalimatnya. Ia benar-benar di persulit untuk memperjelas apa yang terjadi di ruang auditorium itu

"kau harus di beri pengobatan dulu!" Sergah Suho lalu membopong tubuh Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya

"tunggu!"

"ada apalagi Kyung-ah?"

"disana... Ada seorang gadis yang di bekap oleh Hyonbin..." Lirih Kyungsoo

Luhan menyuruh Suho untuk membawa Kyungsoo menuju mobil. Sedang ia berjalan seperti apa yang Kyungsoo bilang. Dirinya di kejutkan oleh sosok gadis yang juga ditali pada pohon dalam keadaan tak sadar diri. Ia segera berlari dan melepas tambang yang meliliti tubuhnya itu, lalu datanglah satu polisi yang sedang mengitrupsi dan membantu Luhan membawa gadis itu menuju ambulance

* * *

**Hospital**

"Hyung... Apa yang terjadi?" Suho ketahuan jika sedang melamun. Ia refleks terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo

"eoh? Gwenchana... Apa Kyungsoo lapar?"

"ani... Aku ingin berjalan keluar, aku bosan Hyung.."

"baiklah..."

Tanpa merasa keberatan, Suho menemani Kyungsoo yang masih mengenakan pakaian khas inap rumah sakit. Ukurannya sedikit kebesaran, dan membuat tangan Kyungsoo jadi tak nampak

**DEG**

Ditengah perjalanannya, perasaan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menjadi tak enak. Dihadapan matanya terlihat Luhan dan banyak guru-guru **Genuine** berkumpul didepan ruang ICU. Dia menatap Suho sejenak dan sepertinya namja berkulit seputih susu itu masih tidak paham. Akhirnya Kyungsoo melangkah maju, mendekati kerumunan itu. Dari sana Luhan sempat tersentak, bingung dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo yang seharusnya masih dalam keadaan perawatan. Tangannya yang sedari tadi mencubit dagunya sendiri kini terjatuh, memilih untuk mendekat pada Kyungsoo namun namja mungil itu tidak mengindahkannya

Kyungsoo merasa dalam atmosfer yang kelam. Ketika ia tepat berdiri didepan pintu kaca sebuah ruangan dan memandang kosong kedalamnya. Hatinya berdenyut... Berulang kali seperti terdapat silet yang menyayati setiap pembuluh darahnya, perih. Kenapa seseorang yang tertidur diatas katil sana sepertinya ia mengenali... Seperti ada sebuah ikatan yang juga membuat ujung mata Kyungsoo mengalirkan sebulir air. Ketika memandang lamat-lamat raut orang itu hingga seperempat menit kemudian membuatnya gelagapan sendiri

Kyungsoo meraung-raung agar di bukakan pintu ruangan itu. Dengan isak tangis yang terus keluar dari bibirnya... Dia mengeluh, dia meronta seakan tak terima jika kehilangan 'dia' sampai terjadi sebagai realitas pahit di kehidupannya

"ANDWAE ! HIKS... BUKA PINTUNYA ! BUKA ! HIKS..."

**Brak! Brak! Brak!**

Tangan mungilnya menggedor-gedor kaca pintu membuat semua orang yang sudah hadir sebelum Kyungsoo ada menjadi bingung sendiri. Apa maksud dari Kyungsoo melakukan kegiatan seperti ini? Hingga Luhan membuat langkah mendekat pada Kyungsoo yang masih meronta dengan tangis tak jelas didepan pintu kaca itu

"waeyo Kyungsoo-ah? Waeyo!"

Tidak sabar dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo yang tak menggubrisnya, tangan Luhan terpaksa mencengkram bahu Kyungsoo kuat-kuat dengan sekali bentakan agar ia tersadar dari kekalapannya. Perlahan suara tangisan Kyungsoo terdengar lirih, ia menunduk di hadapan Luhan dan tangisnya yang tak bisa berhenti

"Kai... Hajimma..."

Luhan melotot mendengar kata per kata itu. Tak pernah terpikir sebelumnya jika Kyungsoo mengenali seorang Kai, hingga ia harus menangisi keadaan Kai yang koma seperti ini. Meski masih di landa shock, Luhan memilih untuk membuat Kyungsoo tenang terlebih dulu. Ia merangkul kepala Kyungsoo dan membawanya kedalam dekapan dada namja berdarah Cina tersebut. Tak sampai lama, kemeja yang Luhan pakai menjadi basah akibat air mata Kyungsoo. Sejenak mata Luhan melirik orang-orang yang menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan nanar pula. Dan entah kenapa ketika matanya berhenti di titik raut Suho, ada sesuatu hal yang ia dapat disana. Yaitu... Sebuah ketulusan yang benar-benar murni terpatri dari siaratan matanya

Ia menjadi kembali berpikir...

Sebegitukah Suho mengagumi namja yang ada di rangkulannya kini?

Seberat apakah kepedihan yang mehujati hatinya kala melihat Kyungsoo menangis karna namja lain?

Apakah sesakit yang Luhan kini rasakan?

Luhan tak mengerti itu... Yang jelas, ia belum kenal betul dengan arti 'kekaguman'nya untuk seorang Kyungsoo...

**Klek!**

Refleks kepala Kyungsoo mendongak dan segera berbalik menghadap pintu ICU. Sudah nampak seorang namja berjas putih dengan tag name Lee Donghae disisi kiri jasnya. Dia memasang raut melasnya dan menatap satu per satu mata orang-orang yang sudah lama menunggu Kai di luar sana. Hingga tatapannya terdiam tepat di manic mata Kyungsoo, tak ada sesuatu lagi yang harus ia pikirkan. Menunggu dokter itu berucap seperti menanti terbitnya fajar di ufuk barat. Kyungsoo langsung menerobos masuk kedalam dan terpanah melihat EKD itu bergrafik datar

Mata Kyungsoo membulat penuh... Air matanya terjatuh tanpa ia suruh...

Ia terperangah melihat wajah pucat pasih Kai yang terlentang sebelum akhirnya suster menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Detik ini seakan berhenti. Bumi seperti tak berotasi lagi. Kyungsoo merasa sakit, kecewa, dan seluruh rasa bahagia yang pernah membekas di hatinya semuanya sirna...

Tak sadar ia melangkah mundur. Kyungsoo terlalu takut jika hal yang ia anggap mimpi selama ini berubah jadi nyata. Namun ketika ia berbalik dan ingin berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, sontak matanya bertemu dengan mata namja yang tingginya sama dengannya. Kyungsoo tetap menangis tanpa suara, namun Suho jelas tahu jika Kyungsoo benar-benar kalut atas perginya Kai yang tidak pernah ia tahui, jika Kai selama ini telah menghinggap di kehidupan Kyungsoo sebelum ia datang

Keduanya menjadi tersadar ketika tangisan ahjumma Kim pecah. Ruangan yang luas terasa sesak karna isak tangis mengaliri keadaan sekitarnya. Kyungsoo tak kuat melihat ini. Hatinya masih saja bertahan bahwa ini hanya sebuah mimpi. Ia berlari menabrak bahu Suho yang masih terpaku di tempat. Tak tahu kemana arah yang ia tuju, Kyungsoo tetap terus berlari. Isak-isak tangisnya akhirnya muncul kepermukaan. Membuat orang-orang pejalan kaki melihat aneh padanya. Kyungsoo tak perduli dengan tatapan itu. Ia melampiaskan seluruh sakit hatinya dengan berlari tanpa mengambil nafas terlebih dulu...

**Tap**

"hiks...hiks... KAI-AH! DI MANA KAU PABBO! JANGAN BERMAIN-MAIN! INI TIDAK LUCU! Hiks..."

Rancau Kyungsoo ketika larinya terparkir di sebuah taman komplek yang menjadi tempat pertama ia dan Kai menghabiskan waktu berdua. Tak sampai disitu saja, merasa arwah Kai tidak meresponnya, Kyungsoo berlari menyusuri sudut demi sudut taman yang tak seberapa luas itu. Menepi di sebuah danau ketika ia menebak jodoh atau tidak jodohnya ia dengan Kris dan membuat Kai merasa muak lalu memilih pergi meninggalkan ia disana. Kenapa Kyungsoo baru merasa jika itu adalah awal Kai menaruh rasa padanya?

Meski nafas-nya tersengal-sengal, Kyungsoo tak putus asa sampai disitu. Ia kini berlari lagi meninggalkan taman dan larinya semakin cepat menuju atap gedung sekolahnya. Malam yang dingin... Sepi... Tak ada siapapun disana... Kyungsoo merasa lelah namun tangisnya masih tak kunjung redah..

"KAI-AH ! KU MOHON ! KELUARLAH ! hiks... JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU ! APA KAU TAK MENGINGAT JANJIMU EOH ! PABBO-YA! Hiks hiks..."

Sambil berjalan menyusuri lantai aspal gedung itu, bibir terus mengocehkan nama Kai tak henti-henti. Ia tidak perduli lagi dengan yang lain... Yah.. Hanya Kai yang memenuhi otaknya sekarang...

Entahlah, ini sudah keberapa kalinya ia membuat langkah berlari-lari untuk mencari dimana Kai berada. Terminal Dongdaegu, jalan-jalan yang menjadi saksi ketika kaki mungil Kyungsoo menapak dengan sosok bayangan yang menemaninya dari samping ataupun dari belakang karna Kyungsoo tak menyadari keberadaannya. Kini semua tinggalah hampa...

Kyungsoo menyesal, sangat! Ketika ia belum mengatakan, membalas, menggapai apa yang sesungguhnya ia rasa dan harus ia miliki... Sosok itu telah pergi... Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan sesak kekecawaan atas dirinya sendiri...

Andai ketika itu Kyungsoo tak salah kaprah dan memandang Kai hanya memanfaatkannya saja...

Andai ketika itu Kyungsoo tak meninggihkan egoh dan memilih mengejar Kris jatuh bangun hingga berujung sia-sia...

Tapi itu hanya sebuah penyesalan di ujung kisah... Tapi itu hanya sebuah mimpi yang sampai berakhirpun tetap menjadi mimpi untuk Kai pula...

_Kenapa kami tidak bersatu jika Tuhan menciptakan kami sebagai dua sisi yang harusnya saling melengkapi...?_

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo berputar di dalam otak. Mengingat kata-kata terakhir Kai sebelum akhirnya ia tak mendapati keberadaan Kai lagi sejak di terminal Dongdaegu malam itu...

* * *

**Esoknya...**

Burung bercici cuit di sebuah pohon tinggi yang berhadapan dengan jendela kamarnya di pekarang appartementnya tinggal. Bagai sebuah alarm untuk membangunkan Kyungsoo dari hari-hari lelahnya. Ketika kepalanya terangkat, Kyungsoo merasa pusing dan membuat Luhan refleks kelabakan menghampiri Kyungsoo padahal saat itu, tangannya tengah terpenuhi satu nampan berisi sarapan untuk namja mungil tersebut

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening ketika melihat wajah Luhan berada di appartement-nya. Apa Kyungsoo bingung? Yah... Pikirnya, untuk apa Luhan-hyung itu berada disana? Apa yang terjadi?

Setelah memapah kepala Kyungsoo pada bantal yang telah menjadi sandaran empuk ketika Kyungsoo duduk, Luhan mengukir senyum

"kau merasa baikkan?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lemah. Luhan menghembuskan nafas leganya dan menyerahkan mangkuk berisi makanan kesukaan Kyungsoo agar segera dilahap

"hyung..?"

Tanya Kyungsoo membuat Luhan berhenti menyendok makanan itu. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dan menelan ludah, seperti mengumpulkan terka'an sendiri sebelum mendengar apa yang ingin Kyungsoo bicarakan

"apa semuanya mimpi?"

Luhan tersentak dibuatnya. Ia terduduk kaku di tepi ranjang bermotif pororo kesukaan namja belo itu tanpa membuat tanggapan

"hyung... Bicaralah..." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar serak

"kedaanmu kurang baik Kyungsoo-ah..." Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan

"HYUNG JAWAB AKU !" Bentak Kyungsoo kasar dengan mata yang mulai mengembunkan air secara perlahan

Kepala berambut nyentrik Luhan mengangguk lemas. Membuat Kyungsoo ikut melemah seketika. Yah... Ini bukan sebuah mimpi ataupun halusinasi semata. Ini kenyataan yang Kyungsoo harus bisa terima. Jika semua hanyalah mimpi? Untuk apa Luhan berada di dekatnya sekarang? Karna sebelum Kyungsoo mengenal Kai dan masuk di **Genuine High School,** ia tak pernah mengenal Luhan dimanapun itu

Untuk semalam, Luhan sengaja mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang. Ikut berlari meski ia tak bisa menjangkau kecepatan Kyungsoo malam itu. Lalu melihat Kyungsoo pingsan ditengah jalan dan membopongnya hingga menuju appartement Kyungsoo, yang sebelumnya tak sia juga ia menstalker-nya jauh-jauh hari. Sedang Suho, ia harus ikut sibuk dalam menyambut tamu-tamu yang mengucapkan bela sungkawa atas kematian sepupunya itu

Walaupun ia tak tahu bagaimana konflik diantara Kyungsoo dan leader **Black Pearl** tersebut... Mungkin takdir telah menggariskan bahwasannya bukan orang lain yang harusnya tahu dari takdir unik seperti itu, tapi... Tuhan mungkin hanya menuntut agar Kai dan Kyungsoo saja yang memahaminya. Dibalik segala sesuatu ini, semua pasti terkandung hikmah yang tak mereka sadari awalnya

"ulljimmayo..."

Ucap Luhan mengusap air yang melinangi pipi chubby Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu hanya terpaku dalam duduknya. Matanya memandang kosong dan air mata terus saja bersumber dari mata kelerengnya. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, tak sanggup lagi bercerita banyak tentang perasaan yang sangat hancur di hati kecil itu

Matahari tersenyum di ufuk barat. Seolah ikut menghibur Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memasang raut kusut dibangku taman belakang appartementnya. Meski Luhan belum sepenuhnya tahu ada apa dibalik hubungan Kyungsoo dan Kai, Luhan sesegera memahami keadaan ini. Kyungsoo hanya butuh menenangkan hati seorang diri

Ia mengabaikan Kyungsoo disana, memilih untuk mempersiapkan makan malam untuknya dan juga Kyungsoo. Toh jika ia bersikeras untuk menemani Kyungsoo, ia pasti terabaikan seperti tadi

"Kyungsoo-ya..."

Bass suara menyapa dari arah belakang Kyungsoo terduduk. Kyungsoo tak perduli, mungkin lebih tepatnya ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan sesuatu, hingga tanpa sadar tak memperdulikan apapun di sekelilingnya

Merasa percuma dengan sapa'annya, namja ini melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo dan terduduk di sampingnya. Dengan wajah albino yang kontras menjamahi rautnya, ia ikut memandang lurus kedepan seperti apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Namun, Kyungsoo masih belum menyadari seseorang itu yang sudah terdiam di sana cukup lama...

"terkadang... Dunia berbalik dari apa yang kita harapkan..."

Mendengar ada yang berbicara, Kyungsoo perlahan menoleh kesamping kanannya...

**- TBC -**


End file.
